Ironic Wolves
by flatface
Summary: Auri's Parents die in an animal attack by wolves, and now she hates anything that has to do with them. She moves to La Push from Miami, Florida, and meets the mysterious Jacob Black. How will they get along and what will happen between them? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter One: I Hate Wolves

**This is my first time ****writing**** one of these, please review, pretty please? I want the good, the bad, and the ugly! haha :)**

* * *

Why am I here? I don't want to leave my home of sunny Miami, Florida. I HATE the cold, and wet weather, this is ridiculous, I'm going to the wettest place in the United States! I shouldn't be on this flight! I looked around, anxious. Should I get off this flight?

_No,Calm down Auri, your going to be fine. Its the only way. _I said to myself, trying to calm myself down. The lady next to me looked at me with a worried expression, I don't blame her. I stopped in the middle of the isle and looked like I was gonna run of the plane and the fact that I look like a mess didn't help either. I sighed, and took my seat in 32 A.

I guess your wondering why I'm here, and why I'm going to a place I hate. Well about 2 weeks ago my parents were in Forks, Washington researching the wolves there. Well my name is Aurora, but everyone calls me Auri and my parents were very passionate about wolves. My mother was a Vet, she loved to treat wolves and help the animal she strangely adores, and my father was a zoologist working in the zoo with the wolves. They knew everything about wolves, and often helped in towns with problems with wolves. They were a perfect match. I was also like them, following their passion in wolves. I grew up knowing everything about them. I often saw allot of them too. I even remember playing with wolf pups when the zoo wolves had puppies. Well we lived in Florida, and there is no wild wolves there, so they went to Forks to research them. Forks was having a wolf problem a while back, but then suddenly stopped. My parents went to Forks to know why.

"_I want to know what provoking them, they're not known to attack humans. They are very good creatures" my father said silently, as if talking to himself while walking to leave their bags in check in at the airport. _

_"Awww sweetie, I wish we could have taken you, but you can't miss school! We'll only be gone for a few weeks, don't miss us too much!"_

_I smiled at her I would miss her even if it was for the shortest time. "Aww mom, don't worry, I'm a big girl, i'll live! I love you, have a nice flight. " I said as they were about to leave their bags and I had to be on my way._

_"Love you mom! Love you dad!" I yelled as they disappeared from my view. _

A tear rolled down my face, that was the last time I saw them. My parents were killed in an animal attack in Forks. The police said it was probably and most likely wolves, but weren't that sure. This wolf was stronger and bigger they say that the average one, looking at the damage of my parent's bodies, so many debated that is wasn't a wolf. But all evidence points to the wolf, the monster my parents and I felt a passion for, killed the people I loved. I had no other family in Miami, and there was no where to go and well, I had no other choice, I'm only 16. I'm going to Forks to move in with my aunt Cathy. My mother hated the cold and wet, so when my parents met and got married my mother wanted to move to a sunny, dry place and so they did. My mother and I were too much alike somehow according to my parents.

* * *

**I know this is pretty short, but the other chapters will be longer! So please review. Tell me what you think, don't be scared to be harsh. :)**

**Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Talking Wall

The flight was terribly long! I was all sore from sitting there all nine hours.

"Thank you and we hope you have enjoyed your flight, please wait and be careful when opening the upper head compartments!" I heard on the speaker. It's funny how everyone gets up when the plane stops even though they're advised to stay seated. I guess everyone is excited to get to where they're going, that was always the case. I just looked around, in no hurry to get anywhere. I looked outside my window,_ ughhhh rain. _The first glimpse of my personal hell. I got out of the plane, and got my bags, ever so slowly I couldn't help it. I was in no hurry. As I walked out I felt cold, my bermuda pants and a tee shirt didn't seem like a good idea anymore. I walked out and to the gate where the flight from Miami to Forks went to, and I saw my aunt looking so happy to see me. I politely smiled at her, I was grateful to her for taking me in.

"Hello Hun! Oh gosh, wow that flight must have been long, huh?" Looking at me and observing me and how much I looked like a mess.

"Yeah" I said back dryly.

"Here let me grab that" She grabbed my one of my bags and smiled. She had something like my mother's warm smile.

"Thanks"

We went to walk around to where they were keeping Akia, my dog, in her create. It was hard to look at her the same way of love I had for her ever since the news. She's a Siberian Husky, which looks too much like a wolf for my comfort. She's white and beige, more beige and was bigger than the average Husky, looking like a small wolf to my parents liking. But I still loved her, even with my discomfort and distrust with her. It wasn't fair to her and I knew that. "Hello mama, how was your flight?" I said to her thru the small openings in her create. She was unresponsive because she was given drugs to prepare her for her flight. I let out a small smile, and then sighed. I turned around to my aunt, wondering how we were gonna get all my bags and Akia to her car.

"Uhmm wait here, and i'll get the car. Sounds good?"

"Perfect."

She Smiled and then turned around to walk away. After five minutes or so, aunt Cathy honked her horn signaling to come out. We walked out and it had temporarily stopped raining to my surprise_. _I then shivered, _OH GOSH it was cold! _My aunt came prepared, she had a coat for me. She handed it to me, and I took it and whispered my thanks. It was gonna take a while to get used to the fact that it was cold everyday, as if it wasn't enough that it rained everyday. We got to the car and we put my bags in the car, it was a handful. Putting your life into four bags wasn't easy and the bags weighed a ton to show it. As we finished we stepped into the car.

"Whoo, that was hard." My aunt laughed.

"Yeah sorry."

"No, no it's okay. So it's too cold for your liking huh?"

"Hah, that's an understatement."

She smiled "You'll get used to it. You'll learn to love Forks."

The ride home was short and quite. My aunt was a Quilute woman, her skin was a dark tan color, beautiful. Just like my mom, although my dad wasn't a quilute man, he was a "pale face" as my mom put it, so I didn't have that gorgeous color my mother had. I was somewhere in the middle. A paled tan, I guess I should say. Not too dark like my mother, and not too light like my father.

We finally arrived and then my aunt made her way out and we started our mission with the bags. Akia was a little more aware so that made it easier. I took her out of the create. She wouldn't take too long to adjust, I think she might like it better here,it is better use of her coat. She quickly stretched and obediently walked into the house with me and my aunt.

"Wow, you look so much like your mother." my aunt said suddenly. She was right, I looked too much like her, except that I had a lighter skin coloring and my hair curled instead of being perfectly straight like my mother's.

I smiled, "Thanks"

"So uhmm, let me take you on a tour of the house." It was a cute, little house. "So here's my room, the bathroom..." she said pointing out the rooms. " and this is your room."

"Wow, thanks." I smiled, this was gonna be my home from now on after all.

"So you'll start school Wednesday, here on the reservation, I'm sure you'll like it. That gives you two days to settle in, soo uhmm, what else, what else...I guess that's it. I'll be in the living room if you need me. I think you need to rest, I'll make you something to eat later."

"Thanks, Aunt Cathy"

She went and closed the door and left me to my thoughts. I sat down on my new bed, I sighed as the tears went rolling down my face.

Wednesday arrived way too quickly too my liking. I got ready with some nice new clothes my aunt got me as a welcome gift. My aunt had already left, and left a note on the counter:

_Good luck, breakfast in microwave. _

I didn't feel like eating to I quickly went my way. I walked to school in the rain. _Oh joy. _As I was walking, I was suddenly sprayed by water by a car. I was soaked. "AHHHH!" The stupid little car, funny looking car I might add, just sped right thru with out even stopping. It was an old Volsevagen Rabbit. "QUIL LOOK WH....!!" I heard as they sped by. What a _wonderful_ way to start my first day of school. Just my luck, if I was lucky they would have _hit _me with their car and ended my suffering right there, but _nooooo, _it couldn't be that easy they just made the day a little bit harder. I was freezing by the time I got to school. I found my way to the office to retrieve my schedule, slowly, but I got there. I went looking for it, looking down at my schedule I then hit what I thought was the wall. _Perfect._

"Wooah...." the wall said.

Wooah, I just gasped.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, pretty please? I want to keep ****writing****, but I feel like no one is reading. I wont post if no one reads :( Tell me what you think. Tell me if I should just give up and stop writing because this story sucks, or that you love it and want to read more! Thanks a bunch, even if you read this far! **


	3. Chapter Three: Him

He was gorgeous. Turns out I didn't hit the wall it was a student, a very _sexy, _muscular student. He had me grabbed from the waist, cradling me almost, to keep me from falling on my back. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he looked at me in the eyes. He was beautiful, I couldn't get over his beauty. He had a russet skin color, and long black hair going to his chin, and _daym was he tall! _

"Oh gosh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking up!" I quickly got out of his stare and his arms. He said nothing and just looked at me.

A boy standing behind him shoved him, and the guy forced himself to look away. He then muttered something fast and I couldn't understand, to the boys standing behind him. They looked a little shocked and then looked strangely happy. _Weird._

"uhh, yeah..." said one of the boys, awkwardly.

I then smiled "Sorry about that, I'll look up sometimes."

It was awkward, and I wanted to just walk away. The boy who I smashed into was in something of a shock, and the other boys were looking at me and him to see if he would say something. The bell rang and I took that as an excuse to just walk away. I briefly looked down and saw the class that I was heading to. _English, oh joy. _English was never my best subject. I got there just in time, and the teacher signed my schedule and then looked me up and down.

"Why are you all wet? Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"I got splashed by a car on my way here." I answered shyly. The kids in the class laughed. I immediately felt out of place, this wasn't gonna be a good day.

"Stupid, ugly, Rabbit." I muttered under my breath as I took my seat, carefully not looking up, not to look at all the laughing places.

"Ouch that one hurt, you know I built that with my own two hands." he chuckled. It was the guy I bumped into. _Wow, he's perfect. _The seat I sat in was right next to him.

"Huh?" He chuckled again, did I have something on my face?

"Here take my jacket you must be freezing." As he took off his jacket he rolled his bulging muscles in his arm. _Wow, he's built! _I couldn't refuse, I was cold.

"Thanks" I took it and I felt the heat on the jacket. _Oh gosh, it's hot! _ I put it on, quickly warming up.

"I'm Jacob the stupid, ugly, Rabbit owner. Sorry about that. I shouldn't have let that fool drive today." he said exposing a smile that should be illegal. It somehow melted me, and I couldn't speak.

"Oh." Was my brilliant answer and I turned my face and then blushed. Is that why he was in shock earlier? Was he afraid I saw him in his rabbit and was gonna react badly? Well the better question is why I'm not yelling at him right now. I should be furious, he's responsible for me possibly freezing to death, but I couldn't. _Weird._ I sat there silently at my thoughts, thru the corner of my eye I saw him take glances at me. I instantly blushed under his gaze and he seemed to notice because he always looked away and chuckled.

Then his hand stretched over to my desk, leaving behind a note. I looked at it, confused.

_Well I'_m deeply sorry, and wanted to know if you would let me make it up to you?

I smiled, he wanted to make it up to me_. Awww… _no wait huh?Was I falling for him? Oh my gosh, I've only known him for a few minutes! _Geez Auri! _

_Sure, your forgiven. _

I slid the note back on his desk.

_Thanks. Do you need a ride back home, or would you like me to slash you with my car again? _He wrote back.

_Yeah, I do. No no it's okay, you don't need to splash me again, once was enough. _

He smiled at my response, he looked pleased that he gained my forgiveness.

Class seemed too long. The teacher spoke about the pervious essays they took, and how they were terrible, and how we're gonna have a group project soon. The bell rang to my relief. I got up and turned to walk in what I think it the direction of my next class.

"Hey, well I didn't get your name." He said as we walked out.

"Aurora, but call me Auri."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful person." I quickly blushed at this. "So need help finding your next class?"

"Yeah, please? I need to go to Room 87B?"

"Oh that's the vet room. You want to be a vet?" "Yeah, studying in my mother's footsteps." I smiled.

"Maybe you can practice on me sometime." He chuckled.

"Your not an animal." I laughed.

"As far as you know." He said and then winked at me. He was a jokester I could tell, he made me laugh. He had something about him that made me feel comfortable with him.

"Well walk over to the…" He began, then was shoved by the two boys that were with him earlier, causing to leave his sentence unfinished. I laughed, wow are all the boys this tall here?

"Hey there, buddy!" said one of the boys, putting his arm around him.

"Get off me man!" Jacob said, laughing. I, too laughed at this. The two boys turned to me and smiled.

"Hey there, I'm Quil."

"Auri." I said back, waving at him politely.

"I'm Embry."

"Hello."

"Your new here right? How you liking it?" said Quil.

"Yeah, it's nice." He then looked at me a little confused.

"Why are you all wet?" he asked.

''Cuz of you man! You should apologize!" said Jacob with a slap on the back of Quil's head.

"Huh? What?" he said while rubbing his head. I laughed at them.

"It's okay, your also forgiven." I said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are we talking about?" asked Embry.

'Remember this morning, this fool splashed someone on the sidewalk with the rabbit?" Jake said motioning to Quil.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! You okay? You need my jacket?" He said a little too fast. I laughed.

"No no it's okay. Jacob gave me his, I should be able to keep warm." "Daym. I'm sorry." said Quil

"Well we're gonna be late, we'll see you at lunch." said Embry

"Alright, later."

"See ya Auri."

"Bye!" I smiled and laughed. They were an odd and a_ very_ good looking group of boys.

"So...As I was saying. That class is across the court yard to the left. It shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Oh okay, thanks." then we heard the bell ring.

"Crap, oh well I'll see you later. Meet me in the court yard after school and I'll take you home" He looked disapointed to leave my side. It was almost flattering.

"Alrigthy, thanks. Later." I said and turned to leave.

_Wow, he's gorgeous. _I thought. I wonder if I should let him take me home. He seemed nice enough. I walked across the court yard to the left and there was the vet room. I felt stangely relaxed and took my seat into the Vet two class. I wonder if I should really be here. Is this what I want to do? It seemed almost certain a few weeks ago, but that was before my world flipped. I sighed, nothing would be the same. Class was over, and then as soon as I knew it, the school day was over too. The day was alright, people were really nice here. Lunch was a bit awkward. I walked over to the court yard to meet Jacob.

* * *

**I really think this story has potential, but I'm not getting reviews..and it's making me want to stop ****writing****. Please review so I can post another chapter! Tell me what you think, the good the bad and the ugly is all accepted! Thanks a bunch. **

* * *


	4. Chapter Four: Complications

**So thank you to the people who reviewed. It's cause of you I actually decided to update, and sorry for the long wait. I wasn't going to. I feel no one is reading :(**

**Well enjoy the story! Hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think? Please?**

* * *

"Hey there Beautiful." He was very flattering, I didn't mind. I winked at him and laughed.

"Hello."  
"So how was your day?"

"It was nice, everyone is so welcoming."

"Good to hear. So do you have anything planned later on today?" He said getting into his car.

"Uhmm, nope."

"Would you like to go out with me later on today?" He asked with a smile that was intoxicating.

"Sure, where to?" I blushed, the way he looked at me always had that effect on me.

"Maybe the beach, show you around the rez."  
"The rez?"

"Reservation."

"Oh, opps. Do you mind if I go home first, I want to get out of these dirty clothes, I must smell like wet dog." I looked over myself. _Eww. _I was all stained from dried up muddy water. He laughed at my little comment.  
"If anyone smells like a dog that would be me. Sure, where do you live?"

"Haha, I'm sure you do." I said rolling my eyes. I gave him directions to my house, it wasn't far. Then we were at the light blue house, he was Mr. Speedy Gonzalez._ Geez._

"Would you like to come inside? I won't take long."

"Sure sure" He followed me inside.

I then caught eye on Akia walking towards us, _Great, here it comes. _I hate when she got all hyper now a days when I came home. She always nearly knocked me down every time, but today she didn't. She stood about five feet from us and stood her ground and growled. I grimaced, she looked too much like a wolf.

"Akia? It's just me. Down girl." I grabbed a breath of air and started to walk over to her. I was truly scared of her, but I didn't want her to bite Jacob, or me for that matter. I hope Jacob isn't scared of dogs. As I started walking towards Akia she continued growling, but she wasn't growling at me, she was growling at Jacob. I looked back at Jacob, he was _smiling? HUH?_ I got to Akia and grabbed her collar so she wouldn't have the opportunity to bite Jacob.

"Wow that's a nice dog." He smiled, admiring Akia. I apparently don't understand boys, was he not scared of the hundred-pound wolf dog attacking him?

"She's usually a good girl, I don't know what got into her. Your not scared of dogs are you?"

"No." He laughed. _What's so funny?_ I wanted to ask. He almost got attacked by a dog and he didn't care. He started to walk towards me and Akia. I shoot him a warning glare. Was he _asking _to get bit? I shut my eyes in fear, I was already scared of Akia I didn't want to see her act like this anymore and attack Jacob. Then I heard a low growl, but I could have sworn it didn't come from Akia, but who else could have growled? Akia did something I didn't expect. She got down and went on her back showing her belly. _What the hell? _In the dog world that meant submission, she was showing respect to Jacob as if he were her leader. I looked down at Akia and up to Jacob in confusion.

"What are you the dog whisperer?" He just laughed. "Or some kind of alpha-male? I wanna know your secret!t How did you do that?" His laugh was suddenly cut and he grimaced. _What did I say? Geez, guys are confusing. _

"No." He said bluntly. Wow what did I say that offended him? He then bent down and started to pet Akia. Akia wagged her tail and licked his hand gently. Wow she was acting strange. She was always an easy going dog, never aggressive or calm like that. I smiled at him. How weird. As soon as I was sure Akia wouldn't attack Jacob I let go of her, and sighed. _Stupid wolves_, I loved Akia but she was something I felt the need to hate. I almost felt hurt.

"Good girl." He cooed. He got up and reminded me of what I came here to do.

"I'll be upstairs if anything, Be good Akia!" I went upstairs and started to grab some shorts and a tee shirt, no wait...dammit. _We're not in Florida anymore Auri. _I rolled my eyes and grabbed some long jeans and a long sleeved cotton shirt and a jacket. I put my hair up into a bun and started to walk down stairs. Then I heard:

QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK!

I was confused for a second and then it snapped, my cell phone, it was ringing, I left it here this morning. I quickly grabbed it from my dresser, and saw the caller ID even though I know who it is hearing the ring tone, it was an inside joke, somthing about someone's ex-boy friend, I don't remember. It was Cynthia, my best friend from Miami. I would call her back later. I put my phone in my back pocket and went back down stairs.

"Ready?"

"Yehp." I practically skipped to the door. Wow, I wasn't this happy in a while. I caught myself doing this. _I must look stupid. _I stopped and laughed at myself. There's something about Jacob that makes me feel all warm inside.

The car ride to first beach was quite. It was nice, it didn't feel awkward. There was _definitely_ something about Jacob, I couldn't feel awkward with him, I felt safe.

"So tell me about yourself. I nearly know you." He began.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, let's start with everything." He smirked. I giggled.

"Well, I moved here not to long ago as you know."

"Where from?"

"Miami, Florida."

"Ohh nice, must be sunny right?"

"Always, that and humid. I love it."  
"Why'd you move?"

"I had to." I said coldly. Enough said. He got it, I didn't want to talk about it.

We walked thru the sand, it was a bit strange because in my mind a beach was interpreted as a warm, _sunny, _place, but that wasn't the case. We talked, nothing important. We talked about Miami, my life back then, what our interests and dislikes were, my favorite color and so on and so on. He seemed he wanted to literally know everything about me and topics were never ending. As we were walking I wasn't watching my footing and slipped on a piece of drift wood, I was about to fall flat on my back. Jacob of course caught me, looking like a tango dancer.

This instantly felt like this morning. He looked at me deeply in the eyes, I blushed in response. He leaned it, a little twinkle in his eyes. _Oh, gosh. I don't even know him that well. _Our faces were inches apart, his warm breath on my skin. He held me upright with one of his hand on my lower back and had one hand creasing my face. I couldn't detach myself from his stare. His hand was so warm it felt like the sun.._No no, Auri come on! _ My heart fluttered. My hands mindlessly went to his broad shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. There's something about girls and guys with broad shoulders..I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss him. _Oh what the heck! _ Then I heard a noise I wish I could never hear again. A howl. It was loud, it sounded like it came from not to far. He turned away from me and rolled his eyes. _Okay, something is seriously wrong with Jacob Black, is he not scared of getting eaten?_ I instantly froze, he felt me stiffen and my eyes grew wide. A wolf wasn't far. He turned to look at me, as soon as his eyes saw my face it flushed with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I HATE wolves." I said pushing myself away and looking to where I should run.

_**Jacob's Point of View. **_

She's gorgeous, and perfect. I watched her face as she talked about everything about herself. I found myself asking her everything, but hey I wanted, no, _needed_ to know. She seemed to want to know about me too, that was good. At one point I asked her why she moved.

"Ohh nice, must be sunny right?"

"Always, that and humid. I love it." She said with a sigh, probably remembering her home.  
"Why'd you move?"

"I had to." She said almost yelling at me. Oops, touchy subject, I wonder why. I guess I'll know later. We talked endlessly after that, and then as we were walking she slipped over a piece of drift wood, I caught her just before she fell. Then my eyes caught hers, I couldn't seem to look away, I didn't want to. I started to gently pull her forward with the hand I had on her lower back. I had her close to me, and a raised one hand to touch her face and sweep her hair back and tangle it in her hair. I heard her breathing hitch. Then I caught sight of her lips, I wanted to kiss them. Our faces were just inches apart, my breath on her face. She shivered as the warmth hit her face. Then her hand came up and touched my shoulders and just as I though she was going to push me away, she wrapped them around my neck, her fingers playing with my hair. She smiled and then leaned in to kiss me. This moment was perfect, I was going to tell her my secret, how else could she explain her feelings towards me? It's not like she just kissed guys the first day meeting them, well I hope not anyways..then a howl. _Great. _What did they want? They just ruined it, I turned around knowing that the guys were behind me in the woods and rolled my eyes. Then Auri then braced herself, her hands leaving my neck. I turned to face her, she looked terrified! What was wrong? She was fine.

"What's wrong?"

"I HATE wolves" She said pushing herself away. _Crap. _She _hates_ wolves? What?!?! Why?! Out of all the animals in the animal kingdom, she picks WOLVES? Okay well this is good, she HATES half of me! But how, why? Her dog _looks_ exactly like a wolf?

"Huh? Why?" I said there in some what of shock.

"I JUST DO!" she looked frantic, she wanted to run. Then Embry and Quil come out of the woods and start walking towards us. _Perfect._

"What are you doing in the woods?!?! There's a wolf somewhere!" She yelled at them. Then Quil and Embry started laughing for obvious reason to everyone besides Auri. They turn into giant wolves. I shot them glares and they looked at Auri who had a clear expression of fear on her face.

"Does no one take these dangers seriously?" She said stomping around. She clearly didn't know how to get back so I was her only option to get back, she was looking at me begging me with her stare to take her home, it was obvious.

"What do you fools what?"

"Sam wants to talk to us." Embry said.

"Ughh, okay. I'll be there. Come on Auri." I said walking away with Auri following me.

She nervously looked around constantly, as if something was going to jump out at her. I didn't want our day to end like this, why right now Sam? Why? We got to my house and my dad was outside.

"You know…" He started.  
"Sam needs me. I know." I said finishing his sentence. Auri stood out from behind me and looked at my dad. He smiled at her.

"Hello , I'm Auri Kit." She said extending her hand to shake his. She was polite even though she was shaking.

"Call me Billy Auri. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you. I wish I could stay longer but I should go home."  
"Don't worry about it. See you soon."

"Alright Bye." She forced a smile, beautiful none the less. She walked back over to me and I led her to my Rabbit. We both sat down in silence.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine."  
"You don't seem fine. What's wrong with wolves? They won't hut you."  
"I'M FINE."

"Sure, sure." I let it go, she didn't want to talk about it. But why? Wolves? Come on, life can't be simple for me can it? Then I heard her sigh, I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I don't want to talk about it." She whispered to me.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." I put my hands in hers. She let out a smile. Well at least I know she likes one half of me. Then she leaned on my shoulder, and turned her head to look at me.

"Thanks"

_**Auri's Point Of View**_

Stupid Wolves. I hate wolves. This was going to be hard, I moved to a place where wolves are wild are they are in the woods. _Ughh _they ruined the perfect moment. Now I feel horrible, I yelled at Jacob for no reason. _Way to go Auri, good job. _I was scared out of my right mind. Poor guy, he was too sweet. I met his dad, I wish I could have stayed longer. I was a wreck. There was something about the Quileutes, they looked at me with loving eyes when I just met them! Billy looked at me with happy, grateful eyes? Well it felt like that anyways. As we got into the car, I felt terrible.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine." I lied, I was scared.  
"You don't seem fine. What's wrong with wolves? They won't hut you."  
"I'M FINE." Dammit, there we go again.

"Sure, sure."

Then there was a few moments of silence. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I don't want to talk about it."

It's okay. Don't worry about it." He put his hand in mines, it felt so nice. His warm hand felt perfect in mines. I hate the cold, and his hand was the perfect remedy. I smiled. When I was with him I felt whole, like nothing was wrong. I could just let go. I smiled, and then leaned my head on his shoulder. I then turned my head and looked up at him.

"Thanks." Then the night was coming to an end, I could see the light blue house. I frowned.

"What?" He smiled.

"Nothing. It's just that… well.. That was fast."

He laughed. He got what I meant.

We sat there in silence. I looked outside, about ready to step out. _Was there woods every where? Geez! _I looked at him once, and again he understood.

"Want me to walk you to the door?"

I nodded and smiled and he did the same. He walked me to the door like in a bad chick flick.

"Thanks, I had a nice night. Your such a sweet heart you showed allot of kindness to me today. Thanks." I smiled, I looked at him. I wonder how much this is like a chick flick. Do I get a good night kiss? As I thought of these foolish thoughts I dropped my keys. I went to grab them but Jacob was quicker. _Wow I really am in a bad chick flick. _Our faces were inches apart once again. I blushed as I leaned in closer. His hand went up to my face touched the outline of my lips. Just as he was about to kiss me.

QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK

I sighed and laughed and so did he. Perfect timing Cynthia, everyone had perfect timing today.

"Good night" He said with a kiss on my ford head.

"'night" I said while turning around.

"Auri?"

"Yeah?" And then he blew me a kiss with a wink. He laughed. _Oh haha. _Two can play at this. I pretend to grab the kiss and trow it to the ground and stomp on it. I winked, smiled and laughed and turned to the door.

* * *

**Review Please?**


	5. Chapter Five: I'm Yours

**So I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. I wanted to make it perfect! :) **

**Thanks to:**

**I Am Switzerland101**

**TheAngryPrincess13**

**freackleface6763**

** .4ever.001**

**I didn't get a chance to thank you for your reviews, you guys are the best! I hope I get more this time around. Forgive me if this chapter is boring, and if it drags..But ignore my comments, I think I'm being paranoid. Let me know what you think! Enjoy. **

* * *

_**Jacob's point of view**_

So apparently, life hates me, or it just wants to make it more complicated than it already is. Auri had so much power over me, and she didn't even know it. Auri, Aurora, the goddess of dawn, the northern lights, she couldn't have a more perfect name. She was definitely a goddess to me. That smile that went up to here eyes making her cheeks grow round and go to her dark brown eyes, it just melted me to a pool beneath her feet. Apparently she likes ducks, according to her ring tone, which today had the most _perfect _timing today.

"Good night" I said while leaning down and pressing my lips to her cold ford head.

"'Night" she said while turning around.

"Auri?"

"Yeah?

I just wanted to see her face one last time for the day. I smiled and blew her a kiss with a smirk on my face. That was really cheesy, but what was I going to say? _Oh I just wanted to see your face one last time because I love you with all my heart now, and forever? _So the little cheesy stunt would have to do as my cover up. I laughed and winked at her. She then smiled, but this smile was more mischievous. She pretended to grab the kiss and trow it on the ground and then stop on it. Then she winked at me and turned to the door. I laughed, her sense of humor was refreshing. I walked to my car and got in. As I drove to my house, I was lost in my thoughts.

_Auri, Auri, Auri, Auri, My Auri…_

She was my beautiful angel. I ditched my car at the dive way of my house and went to the forest and quickly stripped and turned into my wolf, and I was greeted by the pack's thoughts.

_Hey there Romeo. _Quil laughed.

_Ha-ha. You know I'm going to get you back for that. _I threatened back. Everyone had _beautiful _timing today.

_Oooo, I'm scared. _

I was running to the designated spot and knew I was close as I smelled them.

_Took you long enough. _Leah, with her annoyed thoughts.

_Okay, enough. _Sam used his alpha male voice. I immediately knew something was up.

_There were vampires close to the reservation. Their trail was fresh when me and Jared found it. It crossed the border line, so we need to keep on eye out to see if it comes back. So here is the new patrol schedules..._

Sam said the new schedules, and I was paired with Embry to patrol every night from 11 to 1am. I mentally groaned, ohh well, Embry should be alright. It was only 8:20 right now so I had three hours for myself. I would go to Auri's house to check if she was okay, I just needed to know if she was safe. I then thought about how she would hate to see a wolf around her house, I guess that means I can't let her see me.

_Oh, that's tough. _Quil said in his thoughts seeing the replay of earlier today.

_Yeah I know man, I have no idea how I'm going to tell her, because apparently she hates half of me. _I thought back.

_No, she doesn't. You have to tell her, it's the only way to be fair to her. _Sam's calm thoughts said.

_I guess the time will come soon enough, I just hope she won't hate me. _

_She won't. _They thought together.

_Thanks. _

I then started to jog to the back yard of Auri's house. I stopped in my tracks as I heard the most beautiful sound. I was standing in the near by forest in view of a small window, and she was standing there. It was her bathroom window and she was taking a shower, but it was high enough that I only saw up to her shoulders and the rest covered from my gaze. She was singing.

" _Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right thru the cracks, now I'm trying to get back. Before the cool done run out I'll be given it my besets and nothing's gonna stop me, but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some…But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait, I'm yours." _

She could _sing_, it was beautiful. I then though how I wish she would say those words to me. I stared at her thru the window as she sang more, and looked at her as the steam rose and she washed the shampoo off her hair. She was the most _gorgeous _creature I have ever seen, there were no possible words to describe it. She seemed to be in her little word, and I wondered why she had that window open, it was cold out. _Hmm, maybe to let the steam out? _Geez, I wonder if she would get burned from taking such hot showers, the steam was thick in there! She seemed so happy as she sang but at the same time was deep in thought. She then looked out the window and smiled, it almost looked as she was smiling directly at me, but I know she didn't, but that didn't stop me from howling in happiness. In that moment, I realized what I did. Her eyes widened in shock at what she heard, like earlier today, and that smile was wiped off her face so quickly. Her hand took hold of the window and shut it with a loud _snap. _I sighed. I had the power to make her happy and smile, but at the same time to frighten her and disgust her._ What was I going to do?_

_**Auri's Point of View**_

I felt like one of those love sick teenagers you see on T.V., and strangely I didn't care. It was a nice feeling, something I really didn't feel before. I mean I dated a few guys a while back but nothing could compare to Jacob. I had this huge smile on my face, it almost felt ridiculous, but it felt right. I'm not the one to say the "L-word", and really never said it to anyone unless I meant it, that really bugged the guys, and it bugged me. That was always an awkward conversation I had over and over again. But there was seriously something about Jacob. I don't think I've ever felt like this before, but all that was bouncing in my head was: _Jacob, love, Jacob, love...Geez_.

I looked at my phone and saw my missed call from Cynthia. I would call her back after I took a shower. I went up stairs to grab my pajamas, cream, and towels. I went back downstairs and went into the back room. I always listened to music and sang as I took showers so my iPod radio was in the bathroom already, I jut put in my iPod and put it to shuffle. I quickly stripped of my clothes and stepped into the shower and spun the handle all the way to the little "H" that meant hot. I loved how the heat felt on my skin, I really missed my Miami sun. I looked around and saw too much steam, I don't think Aunt Cathy will like it if her paint starts to peal in her bathroom. I opened the small window that had a view of the Forrest, no one could see me considering it was facing the woods and was in the back of my house and even if they did, the window was high enough that they would only see my head and my shoulders. I remember my parents always fussed when I took showers, I always took too long. I just simply would be in my own little world, thinking about the day and guess what I was thinking about today...yehp, _Jacob. _I then heard my favorite song, and I stated to sing "I'm yours." by Jason Mraz.

" _Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right thru the cracks, now I'm trying to get back. Before the cool done run out I'll be given it my besets and nothing's gonna stop me, but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some…But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait, I'm yours." _

That made me think even more about Jacob. _"I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted."_ Yup, definitely Jacob. I really enjoyed his strange body heat, but never asked him about it. That's exactly how it was with him, he would _melt _me. I continued to sing, and then I looked out to the forest and remembered Jacob, that made me smile, and then I heard that dreaded sound, howl. _Why? _Must there be wild wolves so close to our homes? I quickly closed the window, and started to end my shower. I got out and dried off and put off my pajamas. That wolf made me think about my parents and their love for them. I really missed them. I stood there in silence and sat down on the sink putting cream on my legs, then a water droplet fell on to my leg. I looked at it in confusion, and saw another fall closely behind. I was beginning to cry. The memories started to flow back….

QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK.

Oh gosh, I forgot to call Cynthia! I quickly picked up.

"Hey there Cynthia!" I said trying to sound happy.

"Aurora Marie Kit! You dork, why don't you pick up?!"

"Uhh I'm sorry. I went out."

"Gah. I've been calling all day! I really miss you, and I get no call on how your first day went? I'm hurt!" she said in mock horror. I let out a forced laughter.

"Auri? You okay?" Cynthia and I were pretty darn close, she quickly knew something was wrong. You couldn't hide anything from this best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really miss them." She quickly understood what I meant.

"I'm sorry Auri, I know it's hard."

"Yeah, I heard the _stupid _beasts howl everywhere..I hate it."

"That really sucks. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's okay. So how was school? You missed me? Awwww… " I said trying to lighten the mood, I knew it hit Cynthia hard that I had to leave Miami, and hearing me mope didn't help.

"Hah, you have no idea. Your really missed Auri. School get so boring without you! I miss seeing you everyday!" "Haha, I talk to you everyday!"

"It's not the same!"

"I'll take a picture of myself and send it to you everyday. So you'll _see _me everyday!"

"Haha, So how's Forks? I was researching, you know the usual Wikipedia and Google, i its gorgeous there." "It's nice, I really miss the sun. I mean I'm surprised it hasn't flooded here! It never stop raining! Geez!" She started laughing.

"I really miss you and your sarcasm. So how's the school? Any hot guys?" I laughed, Cynthia was always boy crazy.

"Ha ha, uhhh.. Sure. He's nice." Oh crap. I quickly realized what I said.  "_He's? _Auri? You met someone! Tell me everything!" _Dammit, there's no hiding anything from her. _I laughed.

"His name is Jacob…." I explained Jacob and how my day was, we talked for two hours, until she had to go. There was a three hour time difference.

"Oh okay, wow Cynthia. You best go to sleep or your bus is going to leave you tomorrow!"

"Okay Auri, take care.." I heard her voice go weak.

"Cynthia! You promised no moping!"

"I really miss you Auri." "I know Cynthia, I miss you too! Now go to sleep, or your gonna be all cranky tomorrow! You know how you get when you lack sleep!" Cynthia did have a nag to be all cranky if she didn't sleep well or wasn't fed for that matter.  "Oh haha Auri. _Very _funny. Don't make me come over there!" She said a little annoyed. I laughed, she had a bit of a temper. It was always funny to watch her yell at you. She was a four foot eleven Cuban/Spaniard girl, but don't get me wrong, no one liked being yelled at by her, the girl is tough. I smiled as I thought of my best friend.

"I wish! So I'll call you tomorrow."

"Hey maybe I will, you don't know. I'll randomly knock on your door, Washington looks pretty." "Or maybe I can go to Miami."

"Sounds good. Alright Auri, I love you. Good night."

"Night night don't let the bed bugs bite!"We both laughed.

"Bye Auri"

"Bye"

I sighed, I love Cynthia it really sucks I wish I could see her everyday, we were practically inseparable. I walked over to the kitchen and saw my aunt Cathy. How rude, me talking on the phone and practically ignoring her. She came back from work everyday at 7 or 8pm, but today she came at 8.

"Hey there Auri, how was school?"

"It was good. Sorry for ignoring you, that was rude." "No it's okay, I know you miss your friends. How come you came home so late though?"

"Oh, I went out and got a tour of La Push by Jacob."

"Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, that boy grew from one day to the other. I'm surprised he talks now-a-days. He's been depressed." "Depressed?"

"Yeah, something about a girl and getting heart broken. He just came back not too long ago from running away." "Huh. Wow, Jacob?" He seemed so bubbly and happy. What girl though? I was curious. I felt a sudden hit of jealousy. _Geez Auri, you don't own him! _

"Yeah Jacob." "What girl?"

"I'm not sure, but he was pretty beat up about it. Poor Billy he was a wreck about it."

"Oh I met Billy today also." "Oh that's nice. Well did you eat something? I would cook but I'm beat. I'm going to bed early."

"Oh it's okay. I'm not hungry."

"Alright sweetie, good night." She said as she went upstairs.

"Good night." I stood there for a while, and then felt Akia nudge my leg. I looked at her and smiled, she needed to go out. We headed outside to the back yard, I loved aunt Cathy's back yard went out to the woods, no fences. Akia ran out, I trusted her she was very obedient. The cold bit on my skin, I was only wearing a light cami and pajama pants. _Gah, I hate the cold! _

"Come on Akia, time to go!" Akia came up jogging and I bent down to pet her. She was so warm, I put my cold face into her fur and breathed out. We walked back inside and walked inside, then walking to my room. Akia then ran in and jumped on my bed and laid down, she was always so hyper. Thank goodness I had a queen bed or we wouldn't really fit. I laid down and started listening to my iPod, and drifted to sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by Akia licking my face.

"Gah, Akia go away." I grumbled while trying to push Akia off the bed. When she jumped off the bed, taking the bed sheets with her, I was bit by the cold air. After that I was completely awake. I looked at my clock it was only 5:30am, and hour before I was suppose wake up.

"Geez Akia." I moaned as I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I did the usual; brush the teeth, brush the hair and wash my face. I walked into my room and started studying my closet. I needed to go shopping soon, unless I wanted to freeze. I had brought all my clothes from Miami, but in Miami we didn't have that many days of cold climate, so I didn't have much clothes for La Push. I hate the cold and have a low tolerance for it, so anything below 70 degrees is cold to me, and _lucky_ me, that was warm weather for La Push. I put on one of the few pair of jeans I have and put on a grey tee shirt and layered that with a thick cotton, long sleeved shirt and then put on a sweat shirt. I looked bulky with all the layering but I prefer being nice and warm. I _really _hate the cold. I went down stairs to feed Akia and let her go outside. It was still too early to start walking to school so I decided to cook myself breakfast. I started gathering all the things I needed to make french toast. I was busy humming while I worked, when Akia started growling. She was such a hyper, easy going dog I rarely heard her growl. She turned to face the front door and the hair on her shoulder stood up.

"Uhh Akia?"

Then someone started knocking on my door. "Hold on!" I yelled toward the door. I decided to lock Akia in my room, who ever was on the other side of the door wouldn't be too happy to find my dog about to attack them. I quickly put Akia in my room and ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Good morning beautiful" It was Jacob of course, explaining Akia's behavior.

"Hey there, whatcha doing here?" I asked.

"Going to take you to school." He smiled. He said that like it was a fact, how was he so sure I _wanted _to? Well I did, but still he didn't have to assume.

"Hmm really? What if I don't want to go? What are you gonna do, drag me?" I said playfully.

"Yup." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Isn't it a bit to early? It's only 6:30."

"I don't like to be in a rush."

"Well I think I'm going to walk. It's way to early for me."

"Nope, your ridding with us."

"Us?"

"Embry and Quil are in the car."

"Oh. Well I'm making breakfast, maybe you boys can come in and eat, if you guys haven't eaten."

"Oh well, okay. Let me tell the guys." And as if it was on que, Embry and Quil appeared behind him and said hello.

"Oh hey there. Do you guys want to come in and eat?"

"Sure, you don't have to tell us twice." I had said the magic word, _eat._ I laughed at their eagerness.

I told them to sit down and make themselves at home while I cooked.

I decided to not only make the french toast but to make it a _real _meal. I was going to make french toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and sausage, the whole enchilada.

"So how do you like La Push so far?" Quil asked.

"It's beautiful, I just need to get used to the cold."

"You liking the school?"

"Yeah, I got a pretty nice schedule."

"Oh, what's your schedule?" Embry asked.

"Stalker." I laughed playfully. "I don't have it memorized yet, but here." I tossed my schedule at Embry. I had it in my back pocket for today. Turns out not only did I have Jacob in my english class, I had Quil in math, Embry in science, and all of them in P.E. I guess I was a little preoccupied to notice them, and I will be starting P.E. Today. _Oh joy._

As I was cooking Jacob came from behind me and leaned his head on my shoulder and put his arms on the edge of the counter, supporting his weight and caging me in with his arms.

"Mmm, that smells awesome. You like to cook?" He said while his warm breath tickled my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Thanks, yeah I love it."

"My kind of woman." He breathed. I stood still as my heart was skipping beats. Then I noticed one of the pieces of toast burning.

"Crap." I jumped to the toaster.

"Hey Jake stop distracting the cook!" Embry exclaimed. I laughed and blushed.

I was almost done, and was starting to gather the plates. I put the french toast, toast, bacon, and sausage in different plates to they could grab as they wished. I put the plates down in the middle of the table where the boys were sitting and started putting down plates with scrambled eggs in front of each boy. They quickly attacked the food.

"Geez, do they not feed you guys at home?" I laughed at them. "Leave some for the cook!" I walked to the kitchen to get cups and Orange Juice, and I remembered my promise to Cynthia. I took out my phone and took a picture of myself, sending it to Cynthia. I went back to the kitchen and put the cups and juice down and then grabbed my plate and started loading it with bacon and gave myself two slices of french toast. I looked at them and each one of them had 4 or 5 slices of french toast, and were currently fighting over the bacon. Well I thought I had made too much food, but I guess not. Then I saw Jacob eyeing my bacon. _Nuh uh. He best keep his hands off my bacon. _I pretended not to notice, and Jacob's hand started wandering towards my bacon. I waited for his hand about to touch my bacon and… _Baym. _I stabbed him with my fork.

"OH OUCH!" he quickly flinched away, and that send Quil and Embry into a fit of laughter.

"Oh sorry, I was reaching for _my _bacon." I said innocently. He was aware of my doings.

"But I didn't get bacon." He said using his puppy dog face. _Aw how cute! That's just too irresistible...NO Auri, snap out of it! _

"Gah, you baby." I said handing my bacon to him.

"Thanks babe." I rolled my eyes at him.

I looked at Quil and Embry, these boys sure did have an appetite, geez!

"Wow Auri, you can _cook! _You and Emily would get along great!" explained Quil, then quickly stuffing his face again.

"Yeah this is awesome, where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Thanks. Uhm, I don't remember. I guess I'm just talented." I said winking at them. "Glad you enjoyed it. Who's Emily though?"

"Oh Emily usually cooks for us." Embry explained.

"Oh." Then I felt a buzz in my pocket, it was Cynthia text messaging. _Haha, very funny. Daym are you that cold? You look like a marshmallow! _

I started writing my reply. _I told you I would. Yes. I'TS FREEZING. _I then looked at the clock on my phone.

_"_Hey well it's 7:05, I think we should start heading to school before we're late." I then stood up and started cleaning up, putting dishes in the dish washer, and putting things away.

"Hmm yeah I think we should." Said Embry.

I then grabbed my bag and headed towards the door with the guys. We all scrambled into the car and headed our way to school. When we got there, everyone headed different directions and me and Jacob went to English. We were exactly on time when the bell rang as we sat down.

"Woo we made it." I said with a went by in a blur, something about Romeo and Juliet and how we needed the book next class. _Great. _I then had vet class, which was ridiculously easy. My mom taught me everything I needed to know, I had helped her allot at the hospital she worked at, I could pass off as a vet already with everything I knew. Then it was lunch. I just bought a water bottle, I wasn't hungry with that large breakfast I ate this morning. I sat down at a bench and started to read a book I was reading.

"Hey there! We have lunch together!" Oh gosh, I knew that voice, It was Embry. I liked Embry but he was such a little jokester he could sometimes get on my nerves.

"Oh hey Embry." He had a tray in his hand with three slices of pizza. "Geez Embry, your hungry with all the breakfast you ate this morning?"

"Yeah, why?" He said sounding confused by my question.

"No nothing." I said swaying my head from side to side.

"Oh, hey are you sitting here alone?"

"Uh yeah, I was about to read."

"Gah, you nerd. Come, let's go sit with the guys."

"Oh Jacob and Quil have this lunch too?" The thought of Jacob made me happy and I got up a little too quick.

Embry laughed, and I blushed. _Way to be obvious Auri..geez. _

"No, they have the 2nd lunch. But I'l introduce you to Seth, Jared and his girl friend." "Oh okay." I got up and followed Embry. We went to the other court yard and sat down with a group of people.

"Hey guys this is Auri, Jake's im-.. er..friend." Embry said introducing me to the group.

"Oh hello, nice to have another girl in the group, I'm Kim"

"Hi Kim."

"I'm Jared."

"And I'm Seth."

"Hello Jared. Hi Seth."

"Your new here right?" Asked Seth. Seth looked like the younger version of Jacob, he was so cute.

"Yes sir, from Miami."

"Oh cool. Gosh you must miss the sun."

"You have no idea." I smiled.

I watched Jared, Embry and Seth devour about 12 slices of pizza in total. Wow, I've never seen someone eat so much. Kim and I got along very well, she was super sweet. The group wanted to know everything about me, what I did for fun, about Miami, pretty much _everything_. They were super welcoming, so lunch went by quickly and as soon as I knew it, lunch was over and everyone was heading to their 3rd period.

I had math next, _oh joy. _ I found it pretty quickly considering it was only my 2nd day at La Push High. Third, fourth and fifth period went by in a blur, then it was P.E. It was my first day in P.E. They didn't make me dress out the first day. I loved P.E. In Miami, I was a really sporty girl. I just don't know how P.E. Would work out in La Push, I mean it's always raining, so we can't go outside, and there isn't much we could do in the gym. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered I had Jacob this period. I went into the locker room and found my locker and dressed out. It wasn't raining temporally so the coach told us to run two laps. I was a pretty good runner and was on the track team in Miami. I started jogging and kept my eye out for Jacob. Then I spotted him, he was with Quil and Embry. They were behind me, so I thought I'd impress them with how fast I could run and started quickening my pace. I loved to run, I'd rarely find someone who could beat me and when I did_ that_ was always fun. I then heard loud foot steps coming from behind, it was the boys. I started running faster, but they kept getting closer. _Geez, they were fast! _Then Jacob was right next to me, I couldn't believe how fast he is! I tried going faster and Jacob effortlessly caught up with me. He had a smirk on his face as he knew I was getting tried and was giving up slowly. I am very competitive so I wouldn't go down without a fight. Then I just couldn't run anymore, I then stopped and bent down putting my hands down on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Jacob was laughing.

"Geez Jake, your fast!" I said between breaths.

"That was nothing, you should see me when I try." He said winking at me. His voice didn't sound exhausted or out of breath. _Geez._

I pushed him playfully. "Show-off." My hands instantly warmed up as I touched his well sculpted chest. I was freezing and,Gah, my throat was burning, I hate running in the cold, I wouldn't do that again. Jacob and I continued the lap jogging. Jacob effortlessly was keeping in pace with me, I was at awe with his speed, I thought I was fast. P.E. Went in a blur as well. When I was with Jacob, time just went by too fast. After P.E. Jacob insisted on taking me home as well today.

"So Auri, what are you doing Friday night?" Jacob asked as we walked to his car.

"Tomorrow?" I was caught off guard by his question.

"No Auri, _yesterday_." He laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Yes tomorrow, do you have anything planned?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Well we're gonna have a bon fire on first beach and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

"Oh, sure. I'd love to." I said with a smile.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at your house at 8 Friday night."

" 'Kay, what do you guys do at bon fires?"

"Well the elders tell about the legends. It's fun, I'm sure you'll like it." "Oh, I remember my mom telling me about these. She told me about one once."  "You know the legends already?"

"No not really, my mom didn't tell me much."

"Well you'll learn allot tomorrow then."

"Alrighty." I said with a smile. I remembered my mom telling me about how they believed they were something like a spirt warrior kind of thing? I really didn't remember, they were just stories, but I wouldn't pass off an opportunity to spend time with Jacob. The car ride was quite, a comfortable one anyways. I invited Jacob in, and we talked for a while, then he left confirming our plans for tomorrow night.

Friday was uneventful, the day went in a blur. Jacob had dropped me off at my house after school, he wouldn't let me walk to or from school if he was around. It was 7 when he knocked on my door.

"Hey Jake, let me get my jacket and we can leave." I said as I opened the door.

"Alright." I went upstairs, Jacob waiting downstairs, and got my jacket.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I replied and walked out the door with Jacob on my side.

* * *

**Hmmm.. you what'd you think? Review. Constructive criticism appreciated. Love it, hate it? Lemme know! Review please?**


	6. Chapter Six: Magic?

**Hello, Well I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in a while! I'm sorry.. I probably had the worse case of writer's block in history, I was losing inspiration. I hope I'm improving in my writing, please keep in mind that this is my first story! Construstive Critisim appriciated. **

**So thank you for those who reviewed & Cynthia my best friend.. I think I've bugged her to no end, with the correcting and help writing this story. Oh and by the way.. the character Cynthia in my story is based on my best friend.. and well I'm not being stereotypical saying she's cuban because she lives in Florida. We actually do live in Florida and she's cuban. Haha**

**Dessa-fly (Which By the way you should read her story! It's the best story I've read!)**

**Waiting for my imprint**

**Grffindor Gurl2**

**I Am Switzerland101**

**freckleface6763**

**Thanks a bunch, and please review. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I replied and walked out the door with Jacob on my side.

"Ah, it's flippen cold!" I automatically flinched at the cold, and my body gravitated towards his warm body. He laughed, of course, and put his arms around my shoulders, holding me tight against his side. I looked at him he was only wearing dark jeans and a simple tee shirt that hugged his muscular chest most perfectly. I, on the other hand, was wearing two thin cami shirts, a tee shirt, a green scarf, and a grey hoodie, that hugged my body nicely. It was going to take me a long time to get used to the cold. The cold was biting on my nose and cheeks, and it was so cold I felt it was almost burning. Jacob looked down at me, and pulled his hand to crease my face, noticing the redness beginning to form because of the cold. His warm hand felt so nice, I grabbed his hand and kept it there, before he would take it away, loving his strange body heat. I looked at my hand that was grabbing his, and smiled. I then looked up at him and was caught by his gaze, the gaze that made me feel self conscious every time. I couldn't look away, the pull was so strong, and then he started to lean in for a kiss. I broke away from his eyes and looked at my hand on his once again. I saw a little hidden disappointment in his face, almost looked a little hurt as I turned my face.

"Wow I feel so pale compared to you!" I tried saying, trying to ease the tension I created. I felt I was going a little too fast. Two days ago we almost kissed! And well that wasn't my style. _Slow and steady, run the race._ Right?

"Well that's because you are." He said laughing.

"Oh ha-ha, don't start with the white jokes. I'm half and damn proud!" I said smiling nudging him on his arm. Again with the heat, touching him was like touching a warm stove.

"Why are you so hot?" I asked, a little concerned as we got into his car. I don't think it's normal being so warm.

"Hm, I don't know. I think I take after my dad." He said laughing.

"Uh..huh? What?" What was this boy talking about?

"I have my father's looks. We're good looking men."

Then it clicked, I could be slow at times. "Oh, you loser. I was talking about temperature. You seem so warm, as in body temperature." I said giggling, I love his humor.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess adaption to the cold? I've always been like this."

"Oh well that's cool, maybe I'll grow that _adaptation." _

"Uh no, your not cool like that." He said with a smirk on his face. Enjoying what seemed to be an inside joke with himself.

I rolled my eyes "Oh shut it."

"So I'm taking you don't think I'm hot?" he said, I immediately blushed and turned away. How do I answer that? _Hell yes I do! " _Uhhh, that was random."

"Do you?" he asked. He was persistent that was for sure.

"Yeah..sure, mhmm." I said not looking directly at him. That made him smile, and made me feel a little silly. We were almost to his house, I could see it in the distance. I started to feel clammy, and a little sweaty, so I decided to take off the grey sweater.

"Are you hot?" He asked me as we got out of the car.

"Yes, smokin' hot. I take after my mother." I said winking at him. Two could play at that game. I giggled, while he rolled his eyes at me.

"So the beach isn't too far, so we could walk."

"Oh okay." We walked to the beach, side by side. Then, I started to see people around a large fire.

"Hey everyone, this is Auri." Jacob said as he introduced me.

"Oh hey there Auri," Kim said.

"Hey Kim, Hey Jared." I said as we walked closer.

"Oh you know them already?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah, I have them for lunch. I also know Seth, and well, Embry and Quil." I told Jacob.

"So this is Auri?" said a girl there, bitterly. She was really pretty.

"Yes, nice to meet you." I said extending my hand to greet her.

"I'm Leah, Seth's older sister." She said not shaking my hand, and walking away. _Uh okay, fine. Geez. Rudeness. _

"Nice to finally meet you Auri, I'm Emily." Said a woman being held by the waist by a _very _tall man. Wow he was taller than Jacob! He was far most the tallest person I've ever seen. All the guys looked so similar, I bet they could pass off as brothers. I then saw Emily's face. She had three long, violent pink scars going down the right side of her face from her hairline to her chin. I was caught off guard, and caught myself staring. I quickly pulled my stare away, embarrassed. Emily then pulled me into a hug. I giggled, I didn't expect a hug, everyone is so friendly.

"Hello Emily, nice to meet you too." I said hugging Emily back. As Emily released me from her hug, the tall man extended his hand to shake mines.

"Hello Auri, I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you both." I said shaking Sam's hand. He was very warm like Jacob.

"I'm Paul." Said another boy coming to join the conversation. He was almost as tall as Jacob and Sam. Geez, everyone here was huge!

"I'm Brady."

"and I'm Collin." said two young boys, they looked about fourteen. Then I saw Embry, Quil, and Seth coming our way.

"Hey there Auri." said Seth. Then Embry came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey Auri! Nice to see you!" Embry said while smothering me with his hug. It was awkward, he held me a bit too tightly against his body. I just stood there, waiting for Embry to let me go.

"Uhh Embry? Nice to see you too..but…" I said awkwardly trying to get out of Embry's tight grip. Embry let me go, laughing. He turned to Jacob and Jacob gave him a deep glare,_ if looks could kill_. I laughed at Embry's returning look, he raised his eye brows up and down quickly and winked at me. Jacob went up to him and hit him in the back of his head, Embry punched him back in the ribs. I looked at Quil and Seth and said Hello, and then they also joined Jacob and Embry in their little fit of hitting each other like little 5-year olds. I then turned to Emily and Kim. We walked away laughing at the boys. "Nice to have another girl in the group, they do that allot. I heard you cook." said Emily.

"Yeah, I do. Embry and Quil told me you like to cook as well."

"Yeah, I'm more like their personal cook. Feeding these boys is always hassle. You should show us some of your cooking one of these days."

"I would love to." I said with a smile on my face.

I got along with all the Quileutes, well with the exception of Leah. I don't know what her problem is, and why she's so bitter, but it's not my nature to be mean to someone, even if it was Leah. I helped Emily and Kim prepare and was shocked at the amount of food they were taking out.

"Are more people coming?" I asked, questioning the large amount of food. There was enough food to feed a small army. Kim and Emily laughed at me.

"Nope, these boys wolf down everything in sight." Kim said, while Emily and her laughed at what seemed to be a little inside joke between them. _Everyone had inside jokes today, geez._ I shuddered at the word '_wolf_.' I just wanted to erase that word from my vocabulary, to never hear it again. I laughed, a forced laugh, feeling a bit awkward and started taking the hot dogs and other things out. We set everything up and I sat down between Jacob and Embry.

It was crazy! Emily and Kim were right, those boys sure did have an appetite. Those hot dogs and chips didn't even stand a chance. I only ate about three hot dogs, but I lost count after Jacob's tenth. I suddenly felt smothered by all the heat, the fire in front of me, Jacob on one side of me and Embry on the other, it was all too much. I thought I was gonna freeze with the declining temperature of the night, but I guess not.

"Crap, it's hot!" I said suddenly, wiping off the sweat on the back of my neck, and taking off the green scarf.

"Maybe you should take off your shirt," Embry said, laughing and Jacob, glaring. "Well one of them, I don't think so many are necessary."

"Yeah, I think I will." I started to pull up the white tee shirt, and I felt the cold breeze on my skin, which felt better immediately. I heard Embry whistle, and then I felt Jacob's hand pull down my arms quickly.

"What?" I asked Jacob.

"Let me hold down the other shirts while you pull that one off. You were pulling up the other ones as well." Jacob said not looking at my face. He almost looked like he was blushing a bit.

"Oh. Opps." I said shyly, blushing also. _Way to go Auri, flash him, why don't ya? _I pulled up my white tee shirt while Jacob held the other two down. It was cute how he was so protective of me, it almost made me forget sometimes that I'd only known him for three days.

"Geez Auri, what do you do on _your _weekends?" Embry said snickering.

I was confused by his question. "Huh?"

"Your incredibly fit!"

I immediately blushed. "Oh, Uh..Thanks. I...uh..am active?" I said shyly and looking away. _Awkward. _I thought to myself.

"Body shy?" Embry assumed. I was definitely not body shy, Miami wasn't the place to be body shy.

"No, not really. I just don't go around flaunting my stuff, you know?" I said giggling. Jacob was glaring at Embry. Embry looked like Jacob's little brother, trying to annoy the hell out of him. It was amazing how hot I still was, it was crazy! I then stood up, frustrated. _Geez! _I never thought that anything was _too_ hot in temperature for me, especially in La Push. I stood up trying to get away from the heat that seemed to be radiating in every direction towards me. As soon as I got up, I started to feel the cool air on my sweaty skin. I then heard Jacob mummer something to Embry, and Embry stood up and sat next to Seth on the other log.

"Wow it's hot here. So much heat from the fire." I said sitting back down. I was in a thin cami shirt, but still felt warm next to Jacob.

I started to look around, and Billy caught my eye. He was being pushed by a woman, and an old man. They had just arrived and Billy looked at me and smiled. Billy had such a warm smile, I immediately felt welcomed.

"Hello Billy" I greeted him, and they stopped at the head of the circle, next to Jacob and I. "Hi Auri, nice seeing you again." Billy said.

"Hello, I'm Sue Clearwater. Leah and Seth's mom." Sue said.

"I'm Quil Sr, Quil's grandfather." the old man greeted.

"Hello, I'm Auri Kit. Jacob invited me here today." I said with a smile.

"That was nice of him, glad to have you here to meet us." Sue said.

We all sat back down, and I looked at Jacob. " So, give me an overview on the stories. I really don't remember much, my mom never told them right. I only remember the spirt warriors." I said, laughing, remembering times when my mother tried telling me the legends. She always lost me at the spirt warriors, and we really never got that far, and it's been a while since I've heard them.

Jacob looked uneasy. "Uh, I think you better just hear them. I'll probably just ruin the story for you." he said, with a hint of a smile. It almost seemed he didn't want to tell me.

"Alright."

Like if on que, Billy began to speak. "The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning, and we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting--that came later. First, we were spirt warriors"

**[Pg. 244, Eclipse. I don't own any part. It's all the wonderful work of Stephenie Meyer] **

"Never heard that before, my mom totally messed up the stories. Shape-shifters? What do they turn into?" I asked Jacob, quietly.

"You'll see." Jacob whispered back, uneasy.

I listened carefully to Billy as he spoke, engrossed on every word he spoke. It was almost like magic, I could see the story in my head. He continued on with telling us about Taha Aki, and the Spirt Warriors, then when his body was stolen, he stumbled across a _wolf_. It just_ had_ to be a wolf, what did they have against, maybe a blue bird..? But, noo, it had to be a wolf! I suddenly felt uneasy, and uncomfortable. I realized then that the Quileutes loved the wolves. Billy continued with his story, telling us how Taha Aki changed into a wolf, and the next generations as well. They were shape-shifters, and used their wolf form to protect their tribe. I felt out of place in an instant, I _hate _wolves, and they believed they had the spirt of a wolf.

Jacob must of noticed, because he turned to me. "You okay, Auri?" he asked.

I nodded, and forced a smile. Had I offended him, when I told him I hated wolves? I felt terrible, I had hurt Jacob.

As I fidgeted in my seat, and tried to be not to be conspicuous about my discomfort, I didn't want to offend any further, Billy continued with his story, his magical voice now sounding like a ghost story to me now. Billy then looked at Old Quil, and Quil began the story of the third wife's sacrifice. It was sounding more and more like a ghost story, and I shiver ran thru my spine as I envisioned the "Cold Ones" or "Blood Drinker." The wolves, killed one and then that one's mate came into the village.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun shinning for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees.." Old Quil continued.

"Aurora." Jacob said softly as he looked at me. I turned to him, confused; he never said my whole name but my nickname. "Goddess of dawn." He smiled as he said the meaning of my name. "I bet that Woman had nothing on _your _beauty."

I smiled at him, he knew the meaning of my name. Aurora did mean the goddess of dawn, and also the northern lights. His smile then slightly eased my discomfort.

The story continued and I listened. I cringed when the third wife stabbed her own heart for the love of her husband and children. As if I couldn't feel more out of place; one I hated wolves and my name described the killer Blood Drinker! I didn't belong here. Jacob looked at me, worry in his eyes, and sighed. He sat closer, and pulled me near him and wrapped his strong arm around my waist, trying to comfort me. I didn't mind, he was holding me together. Old Quil then finished off the story, telling us about the bigger coven and the treaty, and how the appearance of the Cold Ones influences the appearance of the wolf pack.

"And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them." said as he ended the story. I looked around and actually saw saddened faces? _Oh, no._ They noticed? _Dammit Auri, always offending! _Damn, wolfs. I purely hate them, they never made anything right for me, ruining my life! I looked down trying to hide the tears welling in my eyes.

I tried to ease everyone's discomfort with me, by smiling. "That was purely magic." I said .

"You liked it?" Jacob said, almost confused.

"Yeah, of course. My mom really messed up the stories." I said giggling.

"So your mom is Quileute?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, and my dad is just plainly American, So I guess I'm half Quileute?" I said with a hint of a smile.

"So what made your family move back to La Push, I heard your from Miami?" Asked Emily. I immediately cringed. I didn't want to tell them, it was still a fresh wound. I _couldn't_ tell them.. No..my parents were_ killed_ by wolves, and they idolized them.

"Oh, I.. Uhm.. I only moved down to La Push with my aunt Cathy." I forced out.

"And your parents?"

"They..uhm.. They travel allot..My dad is a zoologist." I lied. I couldn't tell them; I couldn't even say it out-loud, and saying it would make me feel like an outsider.

"Oh, I see." Emily said smiling.

The night went by, slowly. I felt someone was waiting for me to start running and screaming home. Even little jokester Embry and warm Jacob, seemed saddened by me. Did Jacob tell them about my hate for wolves? And why did Jacob take me to hear the legends, if he knew I hate wolves? Did he think it was a small discomfort? I sighed out-loud, said my good nights to the Quileutes, and went out to the car with Jacob.

The ride to my house was quite, and Jacob just smiled at me, but I could see the sadness underneath.

"Thanks Jake, I had a nice time." I told him as I got ready to open the door to his rabbit.

"Your welcome Auri. I'm glad you came."

"Good night." I said as I opened the door.

" 'Night." Jacob said as he kissed my cheek good night.

_Damm, wolves. _I thought as I walked upstairs and into my room and feel asleep.

* * *

**Review please? Tell me what you think? Do you think I'm dragging and being boring? Please let me know! :) **


	7. Chapter Seven: Scars

**Hello there :) Well I'm terribly sorry, I've taken over a month to post a chapter! I'll try and not to let that happen again...promise! Chapter seven has been the hardest chapter to write, and I had to plan for my next chapters.. and currently life was getting in the way of my writing. Well thank you for reading, and I hope you like this chapter.. enjoy :)**

**Oh and thank you for your reviews & of course my best friend Cynthia who listens to me nag about this chapter and helps me write :P **

**I am Switzerland101**

** Gryffindor Gurl2**

**freckleface6763**

**Waiting to be imprinted on**

**rock222**

**Im just being me**

* * *

That was probably the worst sleep I have _ever _had. It was way too cold, and I kept waking up, _swearing _I heard howls outside. I had dreams as well, bad ones at that, I had fallen asleep thinking about the bonfire last night. The shape-shifters that turned into wolves invading my dreams, and Jacob being one of them. I don't know why it bothered me so much seeing Jacob turn into a wolf, but it did. There was something about Jacob, as corny as it sounds, he made me feel whole and happy, something I didn't feel anymore ever since my life fell apart. I hated thinking that he might not like me anymore, and if I disappointed him. I also went to sleep thinking on how you would call someone who turned into a wolf, a _werewolf. _Hollywood werewolves also invading my dreams as well, with the full moons and such. I shuddered at the word,_ werewolves,_ that would be the monster of my worst nightmare, half-human and half-wolf, thank goodness they were mythical! I took my phone off my night stand; it read '7:00am', I knew I needed more sleep but I knew sleep wouldn't find me anymore. I threw my feet over the bed and sighed, I felt tense and uneasy. I proceeded to going to the bathroom, and taking a warm shower trying to relax, it was no use what-so-ever. I went down to the kitchen, aunt Cathy not being here due to her job, and started looking for food. I felt stressed out, I didn't want to lie to Jacob and everyone, but I didn't want to tell them either. I felt like it was my fault for hating wolves, but I had a good reason. Come on, my parents died because of them! Frustrated, I started to cry in the kitchen. Life pretty much sucked at the moment, nothing went right. My parents are dead, I think the Quileutes might hate me, and it's all because of the wolves.

Trying to cure myself of my mopey-ness, I decided to go for a run. That always cleared my head, I loved to run and running let me relax. It was a nice day for La Push, it was momentarily sunny outside. I put on some sweat pants, and a tank top. I put my hair into a pony tail, and looked myself over in the mirror. I looked at the mirror and saw the familiar pink scars on my back, and shuddered. I had gotten those while working with my dad at the zoo, when playing with two young wolvesthey were taking care of. My father always let me help him at the zoo, since I was his daughter and we had known those wolves since they were pups and they were friendly enough. While playing around, one wolf came from behind, like on over excited Akia, and dug his nails into my back, leaving three long wounds that needed stitches. It didn't mean much at the time, it happened to everyone. Minor injuries happened regularly, my parents having dozens of scars from bites and accidents from work, never thinking much about them. But now it was three long scars on my back, reminding me of wolves and the past. There was always something that took me back to my past, reminding me of what I had once had; _a happy life. _

I looked at the scars for a while longer, lost in my thoughts. Them Emily came across my mind. My scars looked like the scars she had on her face. I didn't want to ask about them, but I was curious. What had happened? Did _something _attack her? Bears? _Wolves? _ No that couldn't be, or we would be on the same boat. I shook my head as to get away from my thoughts, I _really _needed to go run. I quickly grabbed a sweater and then decided to take Akia with me. I really didn't know La Push that well, and I didn't want to go alone. I took a leash and put it on Akia. We walked outside and started our run.

It didn't take us long, when I finally realized that we were in first beach. The town was pretty small and everything was at a walking distance. Looking around at the beach, I decided to take Akia off her leash, there was no one around and I knew Akia wouldn't run off and get herself lost. Akia went immediately running off in front of me as I unlatched her. I laughed, Akia was probably the craziest dog out there, she had so much energy, I had been slowing _her_ down. I was right, I did need a run, it cleared my head. Akia was far ahead of me, and I decided to catch up to her when I didn't see her anymore. As I started to catch up to her, I noticed a little girl walking alone. I looked around for her parents but saw no one. Akia had seen her too, Akia loving little kids, went running up to her. I also ran towards her as well, scared that Akia might frighten the little girl or knock her down and hurting her. I got there too late and Akia had already beat me to it and knocked down the little girl, and licking her face.

"She lwicking my fawce!" the little toddler said giggling. I giggled as well, she didn't seem scared or hurt.

"Akia, come on. Down girl, down!" I said trying to get Akia off the little girl. The little girl giggling more.

"Wet kwishes! Wet kwishes!" she sang, I think she was trying to say 'wet kisses'. She was such a cutie. I looked at her, she looked about two years old and was soaked. I then looked around for her guardians but there was no one.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Auri. Where are you parents?" I said a bit concerned that she was alone.

"I Cwaire." She said simply, and continued to stroke Akia's fur.

"Claire?" She nodded. "Hi Claire, are you alone out here? Where are your parents?"  
"Gone, gone, gone." She stated happily.

"Are you lost?" I asked, she didn't want to pay attention to anyone but Akia. I sighed as I stood and looked around for adults looking for their little girl, there was no one. I looked back at the little girl named Claire and she shivered. She was soaked, probably from playing too close to the water. I took off my jacket and decided to put it on little Claire. I could toughen up, I had to get used to the cold sooner or later. I bent down on my knees and started taking off her little wet jacket and putting on my oversized one on her. Then I heard frantic yelling.

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE! CLAIRE!" Someone yelled, frantically. I looked up and saw a man running around looking for Claire.

"She's over here! She's okay!" I yelled. The man immediately heard me and started running towards us. He was quick, before I knew it, he was right next to us and scooped up Claire in his arms. I then noticed who it was; it was Quil.

"Claire-bear! Where'd you go? Don't ever do that again!" He said scolding Claire and hugging her tightly. Little Claire giggled, and then I noticed he was slightly shaking, it was a little strange. I looked at him, while he tightly shut his eyes, and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Then he looked at me, while placing Claire back down.

"Auri?"

"Yeah, the one and only. Looking for something?" I said standing up, grinning.

"Hey. I almost had a heart attack! I turn around and she disappears. Thank you Auri!" He said gratefully.

"No problem." I said, then I heard growling and barking. _Gah, Akia_.

"Akia! Stop! Don't you dare! Down Akia, down!" I said, as I watched Akia hold her ground looking at Quil. She had the same reaction with Jacob, apparently their height startled her.

"Sorry Quil, I don't know what she has against tall people." I said grabbing Akia by the collar.

"Don't worry about it." Quil said back, and then he walked towards us. What is with them, are they not scared of getting bit? _Stupid boys, and their bravery. _ As Quil got closer, Akia went on her back, and went into submissive behavior. Quil pet her and Akia did the same to Quil as she did to Jacob.

"Nice dog. What breed is she?" he asked, unfazed about his near dog attack by Akia.

"Uhh, she's a Siberian Husky." I said a little uneasy.

"Cool." he said simply.

"Lowk Qwil, Lowk! Wolfe, wolfe!" Claire declared to Quil. I understood perfectly what Claire had said, '_Wolf, wolf, wolf.' _I shuddered, _damn wolves_.

"No Claire-bear, it's a doggy." Quil corrected.

"Wolfe, wolfe!" She insisted. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. The word felt like a stab to my heart, too much memories flooded my mind with the word. I opened my eyes, and composed myself. I let out a forced, fake laugh.

"She looks like one, huh sweetie?" I said bending down, at Claire's hight, petting Akia as well. "She's actually a doggy."

"Okway, Awi." She said. I smiled at the way she said my name.

"Sorry Auri. I know you don't…" Quil started.

I quickly cut in. "No it's okay. Don't worry, no big deal."

"Auri, I'm sorry, but.. May I ask? Why you dislike wolves so much?" He said bending down as well behind me.

"I.. Uhh." I didn't know what to say. Then I heard Quil gasp. I quickly turned to him, his eyes full of shock. I quickly stood up, startled, and looked around. Seeing nothing, I turned back to him. He was staring at me, and then I understood; my scars, he had seen them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. I mean..I didn't know..ah. I'm sorry." He stuttered. I knew what he was thinking. He knew exactly _what_ gave me my scars, and he misunderstood. He was thinking that was why I hated wolves, he thought _I _had been attacked. Quil stayed bent down, with Claire, and we both stayed there silent looking at little Claire and Akia play. _What a mess_. I wish I could tell him, and set everything straight. No, better yet. I wish none of this would have actually _happened_.

"I'm sorry Auri, I didn't mean to, you know.. Ask." he said, breaking the silence.

I exhaled loudly. "Don't worry about it Quil." I looked at Claire, she was soaked.

"Quil, I think you should take Claire home, she's soaked I don't think it's good for her to be out in this weather like that." I informed Quil.

"Yeah, I think I should. Emily would kill me if she got sick."

I forced out a laugh, trying to make it a less awkward situation. "And I would help Emily. She's adorable. Are you her brother?"

He laughed as well. "Hah, I could take both of you, with one arm around my back. And no, she's Emily's niece."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You would hit a girl? Shame on you!" I said giggling.

"Touché."

"Alright Quil, well get Claire home. Me and Akia are gonna head home now."  
"Do you need a ride home? Your gonna freeze without a sweater. Thank you, by the way." He said looking at Claire, noticing my sweater.

"No problem, I wouldn't want to kill you if Claire got sick. Uh no, its okay. I'll live. I can walk." I said, trying to be polite. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, it was a bit awkward now, and I didn't want him to ask about my scars.

"Here at least take your sweater. You'll freeze, and then _Jake_ will kill me."

I rolled my eyes. "No it's okay. I'll run home. Just give me my sweater in school one of these days."

"Auri, please. It's the least I can do after you found Claire." He pleaded, looking at Claire lovingly. He looked at Claire with so much love. I didn't know much boys who liked to babysit, but Quil seemed to like it.

"No, really Quil, I got here walking, I can go back as well. Besides, Akia doesn't do well in cars." I lied, he was persistent.

"Gah, Fine. You get your way this time!"

"Thanks Quil."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So I'm going to go. I'll see you in school." I kneeled next to Claire. "Bye Love, don't run away from Quil, and be good" I winked.

"Bywe, Awi." She said as she wrapped her little arms around my neck, giving me a hug.

"Don't loose her alright?" I said standing up, as Claire released me.

"Trust me, never again." He swore.

"Alright. See you soon. Bye."  
"Bye Auri."

Akia and me walked back home, and Quil was right, I felt like I was frozen by the time I got home without a sweater! When I got home, I put on warmer clothes and looked at the clock; it was 11am. I then started looked for something to do. I ended up organizing my room, I was still in the process of cleaning everything and making my room like my own, like _home. _I looked around my room, there was boxes everywhere, thanks to Cynthia sending me little parts of my old house and room.I grabbed one of the boxes, and flipped it open, and started sorting out things to see if I needed to trash it because I had no space for it, or store it somewhere. After a while of sorting out boxes, I opened one and it was filled with photo albums, and frames and little boxes of pictures. My mother had always been the one to print out endless amount of pictures and kept them stored everywhere. There was pictures of everything; my baby pictures, old pictures of vacations, family pictures, and even pictures of a puppy Akia. _There were so many pictures!_ I started taking out picture frames that were once scattered around my house, and started placing them on my dresser.I then came across an album that had a wolf howling in the front. I sat on my bed, I knew what was in it, as much as I wanted to trow it across the room and never see it again, I also wanted to open it. It laid in my hands, and I stared at it. I must be a masochist, because I knew it would cause me pain, and I still started to open the cover, then I heard knocking and thru the album under my bed.

_**Jacob's Point Of View**_

So last night went better than I expected; Auri didn't run away, yelling. The pack had warned me that Auri might freak out a little about the whole wolf decedent stories. Imagine that was her only knowing the legends, and in her eyes they're fake, but what will happen when she finds out that these legends are really _history_? Being a werewolf sucks at the moment, I don't know when or how to tell Auri. And on top of that I also have to tell her we're soul mates, and I imprinted on her? I've only known Auri for about three days, three perfect days, but my love for her is so strong. Seeing her discomfort during the stories was not only painful for her but for me as well. I had to fight with myself to not grab her and run, to save her from what she was feeling. And I know she was feeling uneasy, as hard as she tried to hide it. But it's killing me inside, the hate she has for wolves isn't little. But why? I need to know, and its pushing me to an edge, it's what's keeping me from Auri.

I shifted in bed and let out a sigh. _1:00pm_. Damn, I slept the whole day away. I rolled out of bed and started walking directly to the kitchen, my stomach didn't forgive, I was hungry and I bet any close enough werewolf could hear. I started scavenging thru the fridge, I didn't find much and decided that ham and bread would have to do.

"Hungry?"

It was my dad, he was in his chair behind me.

"Yeah." I replied simply, I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Soo.." He went on. I turned around to look at him, he was giving me the 'I-know-there-is-something-bothering-you-might-as-well-tell-me-now' look.

"Auri." I sighed.

"Mhm, she didn't react too good last night did she?" he asked.

"No, not at all. She was terrified of a _story_ that she thinks is fake. Just the slightest mention of a wolf, and she flips! What am I gonna do? I imprinted on her! I cannot loose her!" I slammed my clenched fist on the counter, frustration running thru my veins. I could feel the small tremors going up my spine, my temperature rising.

"Well first, you should cool down." My father said calmly. I looked down at my hands, they were put into fists, and they were shaking. I started to breathe slower, I didn't want to phase into a _wolf_, the thing that Auri hates, the thing I truly am.

"Sorry. I just don't know what to do. It's painful for me." I said as I relaxed.

"It's tough, but remember she's your soul mate, and I don't think it's possible for her to hate you, so I don't think you should worry too much about it."

"Yeah but I think it's possible for her to be afraid of me."

"I'm not sure. But patience son, the time will come for you to tell her, and everything should be fine. Just ease into it, right now you just have to be there for her, and ease this hate she has for wolves"

"I hope your right." I said with a sigh. My father always had a way of cooling things down with me, I hope he was right; could it be possible for an imprint to _hate_ the imprinter? Could she decide to hate me for the fact that I'm a wolf? I stuffed my face with about three plain, ham sandwiches but I was still hungry. My house bearly had enough food for me now a days.

"I think I'm going to go for a run and maybe go to Sam and Emily's." I stated to my dad.

"Alright, be careful. And try not to worry your self too much."  
"Okay, thanks dad."

I walked toward the woods and tried a pair of sweats and a plain tee shirt to my ankle. I then phased into my wolf. The speed as a wolf was so liberating, I always ran to free myself of my worries. I then heard the voices of two of my brothers; it was Quil and Sam.

_No I haven't told Jake yet, I don't know how he would react. _Quil thought.

_Haven't told me what? _Quil and Sam were immediately startled, they didn't notice I phased. Then I saw what they were talking about, as if I was seeing it thru my eyes. I was looking at a scared back of a young girl, she was turned around so her identity was a mystery. Quil immediately thought of something else, I felt he didn't want me to see what they were talking about.

_Who was that? _I asked. Emily came to mind, but it couldn't be her, these were Quil's thoughts, and the girl's skin tone was too light to be Emily's. I then felt Sam's sorrow flow thru my head; Emily's scars were a heavy topic for him. Quil struggled to keep his thoughts to himself, but failed. I heard Quil's loud gasp in the flashback going on in his thoughts. The girl jumped and turned to face him and revealed her face. My eyes widened at the girl's identity; it was Auri.

_What?! How did that happen? _I let out a growl, and crouched down facing the wolf that was Quil.

_Did you…?_ I started, words failing me.

_No! Of course not! _Quil thought back, disgusted by the thought of him having anything to do with Auri's scars.

_Then what happened? _I was immediately infuriated, Quil and Sam were trying to keep this from me, a secret that I desperately needed to know about Auri.

_We don't know, we think she was attacked by a…_ Sam started.

_Wolf. _I said simply, finishing Sam's sentence. That only made me more mad.

_Yeah, we now know why she hates wolves so much. _Quil thought.

_When did this happen? Don't you think I should have known about this? _I started circling Quil, questioning him. I needed to know this, I sometimes don't understand my brothers' logic. I then saw the thoughts replay in Quil's thoughts.

"I uh…" Auri started to say. Then I heard Quil's loud gasp, which startled Auri. She then turned to face him, she looked scared to find out what Quil was looking at. She looked around, trying to figure out what Quil was looking at. Then she followed Quil's eyes, and she understood; he was looking at her back, at her scars, at her secret she failed to keep. She stared into his eyes, not knowing what to say, she was pleading with him with her eyes to just let it go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. I mean..I didn't know..ah. I'm sorry." I heard Quil say to Auri. The look on her face was so pained, like she was ashamed. Like she was hiding something else, but wanted to say it, but at the same time didn't. I guess this was the big secret, that I needed to know; Auri's pained past.

I was angry, not only at the fact that Sam and Quil's plan was to keep this from me, but at the fact of Auri's pain. I turned to the two wolves that were Quil and Sam, and let out a growl. I had never felt so over protective about anyone; one of the many things changed with imprinting. When she was scared, I had to protect her, if she was upset, I had to comfort her, it just felt natural now with Auri. Seeing her upset, only upset me, and I expressed it clearly.

_You startled her. _I thought at Quil acidly. I started getting close to him, my anger only getting worse.

_Jake, calm down. This just happened. _Sam said, trying to calm things down. He started to walk between Quil and I, he saw the fight I desperately wanted to start, arising. I growled back at Sam as my response; this was involving Auri, I couldn't just calm down! Sam snapped his head to face me, and growled back at me.

_Jacob._ He barked at me, still managing to sound calm somehow. I bent my head down, and backed up the slightest bit. Ah, the power of the damn alpha, we just had to listen.

_I'm sorry Jake, I didn't know how to tell you, without you know, reacting like this? _Quil said trying to cool things down. I tried calming down, but then Auri would come back in mind and it was no use.

_You should have told me as soon as you found out. She's my imprint. You should understand that Quil. _I said back to him.

Claire, Quil's imprint, came into his thoughts. He then understood my anger, he should know with having an imprint of his own. Then there was another vision go thru Quil's head, he was looking for Claire. I felt everything he was feeling at the moment, as If it was happening to me. His anxiety, and fear, and something everyone in the pack could understand, the urge to phase. He was frantic, yelling Claire's name over and over again.

"She's over here! She's okay!" My eyes widened at the voice; it was Auri's voice. I then lost it right there; I lunged at Quil. He was about to phase in front of Auri, he was unstable, and risked it! I planned to rip his thought out. I had lost all control, all I knew was that I was angry, I needed to see Auri, and I currently had Quil between my teeth, trying to rip him to shreds. Quil was trying to defend himself, his teeth cutting into my skin every so often, but I was too big for him; he had no chance. I then felt teeth cut into my back and start to drag me out from trying to kill Quil.

_Enough Jacob. _Sam said in his alpha male voice. Quil limped backwards getting as far away as possible from me, managing to look sheepish somehow.

_Crap, Jake._ Quil began to say breathing. _I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to phase! _

_That was real stupid Quil! You put Auri and Claire in danger. What the hell, I should have beat you harder! _I growled back at him.

_Your over reacting. _Quil stated, I wasn't listening to him, all I was hearing from him was "Hit me Jacob, hit me. I'm an idiot!"

_Jacob relax, you are overacting. Breath, and think about what your doing. _Sam said to me.

_I need to see Auri. _I said, turning around. I didn't need to hear anything from Sam or Quil, I already knew enough.

_Do you really think that's a good idea? _Sam questioned. _Are you in any condition to see her? _I felt him cringe, at the thought. He remembered Emily, his imprint, and her scars. He thought I was going to put her in danger. All my anger evaporated, and was replaced with something new, disgust.

_Ahh, shit. _I thought. He was right. I was in no control, and seeing Auri would only endanger her, and that was number one on my list of 'things I didn't want to do'. How is she to trust me? I'm a wolf, the thing she feels the need to fear, and she should fear me. I don't deserve her, I was about to put her in danger.

_I am an uncontrollable monster_

_

* * *

**So pretty please review? Tell me what you think, ****truthfully? Well I promise I'll update more, and I hope everyone is having a good spring break, and happy easter! :)**_


	8. Chapter Eight: One Fight After Another

**Hello Everyone :) **

**So did I take a long time to update this time? It took me 24 days! -_- I'm sorry, I really tried to update as soon as possible. It's harder than it seems! I really try hard on my chapters, and do keep in mind this is my first Fanficition...so tell me how I'm doing! Constructive critisim appreciated. So I received allot of reviews for Chapter 7, I was so happy! I get so excited when I get an E-mail on my phone telling me I have a review! So thank you, thank you! So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed and Cynthia, Andrea and Natalie. They all read my FanFiction, and nag me to update! I was especially excited when Andrea and Nat, read my story.. because I'm a little shy with my writings, and they said they liked them! So I'm super super happy, and I hope I don't disappoint! :) **

**Punkdrunkkid (Even though you only told me the little mistake. I'm sorry for the stupid mistake, I think I might fix it.)**

**Amy**

**Freckleface6769 (aka Cynthia, my best friend)**

**Gryffindor Gurl2**

**Brattyteenagewerewolf**

**soccer softball chick26**

**I Am Switzerland101**

**twilight0452 (Read her story, I really enjoyed it! I'm sorry I didn't review.. I usually read it on my phone, and it's hard to review that way!)**

**cheerleading847**

**Miss Giggles (Aka Andrea)**

**Nati (Aka Natalie)**

**Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram**

**

* * *

**

_I must be a masochist, because I knew it would cause me pain, and I still started to open the cover, then I heard knocking and thew the album under my bed…._

"Coming!" I yelled towards the front door, and started walking away from the mess of my room towards the door. The person on the other side was completely inpatient, and kept on knocking.

"Relajese! I'm coming, geez!" I yelled back, a little spanish slipping out. _Old habits die hard. _I finally got to the front door, and opened it. I looked forward and all I saw was the person's chest, I had to tilt my head to see the person's face.

I was a tad surprised to see Jacob standing in my door way; I thought he disliked me now from what had happened in the bon fire.

"Hey Jake." I said with a smile.

"Hey there. He said with his usual warm smile. "What's 're-lar-har-se?'"

I laughed as he tried to say the word. "Oh, it's Spanish. Relajese, it means relax. I thought you were going to break down my door with your knocking!" I said jokingly.

"Oh, you know Spanish? I'm taking it now, but it's nowhere near as good as yours!" he said, chuckling. He then grabbed my hand in his and brought it to his lips, and kissed it.

"Hola mi nombre es Jacob. Mucho gusto senorita" He said in a terrible accent.

**[ Note to my readers: For you that don't know Spanish it means-'Hi my name is Jacob. Nice to meet you young lady' :) ]**

I giggled, and started to look at my feet, feeling the dark blush playing on my cheeks. "Gracias, quieres entrar, esta haciendo mucho frio? Mi casa es tu casa?" I said in Spanish.

"Okay, what did you say?" He said as he cocked his eyes brows at me, confused. He clearly had no idea what I had just said.

I laughed at his confused expression. "I asked you if you wanted to come inside?"

"Oh. Did I mention I strongly dislike my Spanish class?" He said walking in.

"Oh, is that so?" I said, laughing at him.

"Yeah, very much. So how long have you been taking Spanish?"

"I actually never took Spanish classes. I just picked it up; everyone speaks Spanish in Miami and plus my best friend was Hispanic." I said

"Hah, you know who I'm calling to do my Spanish homework for me now!" He said smirking at me.

"Quil?" I asked innocently, teasing him. Jacob seemed to grimace at his name, something was bothering him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay. You sure?"

"Sure, sure." He replied not looking at me.

"So what's up?" I said while I sat down in the living room couch.

"Nothing, just checking on you to see how you got home. Quil told me you walked home, _without _a sweater?"

"Uhh, yeah? I'm fine, don't worry. A little water never hurt anyone." I said smiling. Then, I think life has a sense of humor, because right then and there I felt the urge to cough.

Jacob just smirked at me, knowing he was right. "Oh yeah, just peachy." He said sarcastically.

I gave him a mock glare, then realized that Quil must had told him that. _Crap, did he tell him everything that had happened this moring? Damn, please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask.._

"So you found Claire this morning?" _Crap,_ yup Quil told everyone already what he saw and his explanation now. _Word travels fast, hm?_

"Uhhh, yeah. She's adorable." I don't want him to ask about what Quil had told him, I had to change the subject before he asked. I didn't want to talk about it._ Just drop it Jacob Black, drop it! _

"Yeah, and well…" He started. _Here it comes.. _

"Eyy, you know what I was doing? I was looking at albums and such, you wanted to see how Miami looked like, I'll show you! Come!" I quickly interjected, all in one breath, sounding a little silly. I looked over at Jacob, and I saw a little frustration come over his face, and I might have heard a little mumbling, but he quickly changed it and smiled.

"Sure, sure."

I got up and led him to my room upstairs. I should have thought of a better cover up, because this was a little embarrassing, who knows what pictures there were in there, and the look of my room wasn't too appealing.

"Doing a little remodeling here?" Jacob laughed, making fun of my mess of a room.

"Just a tad." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

I threw myself on to my bed, and Jacob stood in my door way just looking at me, laughing. _Your just full of it Auri, let's just embarrass ourselves as much as we can today!_

Jacob went towards my bed and sat down on the little space that was left on my bed. There were albums and random pictures scattered everywhere, and a lazy Akia sleeping spread across my bed; which I was surprised by, Akia just laid there and growled a bit and then went back to sleep when Jacob entered the room. I turned and looked for a suitable album to show Jacob, one that didn't have any bad, embarrassing pictures. He then picked up an album that read 'Aurora's Baby Book' and he chuckled. My eyes widened as he was about to open it, I thew my self to the other side of the bed and tackled Jacob, taking the album away.

"No way, choose another!" I said giggling as I held the album close to my body.

"No that one looks perfectly fine, I want to see _that _one." He said, throwing me a mischievous grin.

"No, I don't think so."

"I could always take it from you?" He said smirking.

"I'd like to see you try." I said rolling my eyes.

"Your going to wish you haven't had said that.." He said as he leaned in close to me.

"Or what's going to happen Mister Black?" I said looking at him in the eyes, smiling. He was getting awfully close…

"This!" He yelled as he attacked my sides, tickling me_. What can I say? I'm extremely ticklish_. I rolled around, trying to get him off me, but it was no use he was too strong for me.

"Jake! Jake! Stop! Mercy..mercy!" I said between laughing, holding on to the album with all I had, refusing to let go of it.

"Drop the album then!" He said, laughing. He was clearly enjoying this.

"No, never!" I stated, sounding determined.

"You asked for it then!" He threatened, tickling me further.

"Ahh, Jake! Please! Anything but that!" I pleaded.

"Say: 'Jacob Black is the hottest guy you've seen'!" He said stopping for a little bit to let me breath.

"Uhhh nope!" I said, with a pop at the 'p'.

"Okay then!" He said, continuing with the tickling.

"Okay, okay! Fine!" I said, giving in, laughing. I thought I was about to bust a lung with my laughter. "Jacob Black is the hottest guy I've seen." I mumbled, so quietly I was surprised he heard me.

Jacob then stopped his ticking attack, and sat up, grinning. I went to sit up as well, but me being the klutz I am, I was too close to the edge of the bed and fell backwards, hitting the floor. Jacob tried grabbing me, to get me from falling, but I still fell.

"Auri!" Jacob yelled, as he leaned over the edge of my bed.

I was giggling. "It's okay, I broke the fall with my, er, head?" I said looking at him, his face was full of concern.

Jacob then got off my bed to help me up. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Tell me!" He said a bit too frantic.

"Geez, calm down. I'm fine. I didn't fall of the edge of the Earth!" I said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Must I always fall for the accident prone?" He mumbled very lowly, as if talking to himself.

"Huh?"

"Oh, uhh. Nothing." He said, a bit surprised that I had heard him. I sat down on the edge of my bed, and Jacob went to do the same as I pated the spot next to me, signaling for him to sit. Then Jacob kicked something under my bed, and it made a loud _thump. _

"Oh, what was that? Sorry." He said as he bent down, retrieving what he had kicked further under my bed.

"Uhm, I'm really not sure. It's fine." I stated, not really sure what it was. Jacob stood up, and he had an album in his hands. He stared at it with confused eyes, and then looked at me. I cocked my eye brows at him, and tilted my head to the side.

"Uhh.. Jake? What?" I asked. Then I looked what he held in his hands, and it was a black leather album and my eyes was the _'Wolf Album' _that I had thrown under my bed earlier. _Ughh, I should have gotten rid of it while I had the chance. Darn my mom, and her stupid theme albums. _

"Auri?" He said, as if urging me to start talking. I continued to look at him, a little shocked. I didn't know what to say, I think I had temporarily lost my ability to talk. What was I going to say to him?

"I'm lost, I thought you hated..._wolves_?" Jacob finally managed to whisper. I stared at his face, I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. _Should I tell him? _His face was filled with a frustration, confusion, and hurt; and it was killing me to see him that way.

"Jake..I, uh. I really don't know how to explain, its kind of difficult.." I began, struggling for words. _Stupid words, never there when I needed them! _

Jacob sighed. "Start by telling me, why?" He offered.

"I don't think...I, really." I started, I really didn't know what to say, I didn't want to tell him. "Jacob.." I pleaded with my voice.

"Auri, please." The look on his face was unbearable. "Tell me?"

"I-I don't think I can. Please Jacob, I'm sorry. I want to, but I can't find it in myself to tell you..it's difficult. In time, I hope, I can let it out. Please, I'm sorry." I told him, looking down at my feet. I really wanted to tell him, but I don't think I can, or it would be the best idea for that matter. It would hurt or insult him and his people, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I had only known Jacob for a few days, and I didn't want to scare him away, for him to leave me, not want to spend time with me anymore; it was like there was something pulling me to him. _He's something special alright. _ I was afraid to loose him, but foolish; he wasn't mine to start off with.

"I don't understand why you can't tell me Auri." He said with no expression in his voice, almost saying it a bit darkly.

"I'm sorry Jake. Please Understand." I pleaded. I hated seeing Jacob this way, it tore something inside of me.

"I don't want to _understand_ Auri. You clearly don't trust me, hm?!" He said harshly. I was startled by his reaction, I had never seen him in this light. He was mad at me?!

"Jacob calm down. It's not that, please give me time."

"I have no time." With that threw the album on my bed, and turned to walk towards the door. _The nerve of that boy! _

"Alright then, walk! I'm sorry for wasting your _valuable _time!" I said, clearly mad at this point.

"Auri, you have no idea on what your talking about." He said turning around to face me, with an expression between hurt and anger. I had no idea what I could have possibly said to make him _so _upset with me.

"Neither do you! I nearly even know you, and your trying to force me to tell you things about me? Don't you think you can be a bit more understanding Jacob?" I said yelling at him. He was seriously testing my patience. I mean who did he think he is?

"Your so difficult Auri." he stated as he walked out of my room's door way and started walking toward the front door. His fists were clenched at his sides, and he was shaking; reminding me of Quil this morning and his weird shaking when he was looking for Claire.

"Your seriously over reacting Jacob! Just because I don't want to tell you something you have to fume out of the house and not talk?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jacob said rolling his eyes, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out then." I said bluntly, mocking his sarcasm.

"No problem." He said as he opened my front door and left.

I cringed as I heard the door slam. _Stupid, pushy, boy. _I really don't understand why he got so mad at me for. I mean, he already knew what Quil knew, so why did he have to hear it from me? He already had an explanation, not the _real _explanation, but explanation none the less. I hated lying, especially to Jacob, but I would save that explanation for a later time. Why couldn't he just leave it alone?

I let out a loud sigh, and walked into the kitchen. I glanced at the microwave, it read '6:40PM'. Jacob had left twenty minutes ago, and he had left me alone to think. I decided to cook for Aunt Cathy and I, she would be coming home soon. My aunt reminded me so much of my mother, they looked almost identical, except aunt Cathy was the older sister by nine years. My aunt lived alone, her kids off in school, making lives of their own, and her husband had past away three years ago, so she was thrilled when I came to live with her.

"Hello?" I heard my Aunt yell as she came in thru the door.

"Hey, I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled in response.

"Oh, your cooking?" she asked as she saw me.

"Mhmm. I hope you like it." I said, as I smiled at her.

"I'm sure I will. So what did you do today? I hope you didn't get too bored alone here."

"Uhmm, nothing much. I went out running on the beach and hung out with Jacob and his friends."

"Oh sounds nice. So Jacob…?" She said with a smirk on her face.

I laughed at her expression. "Jacob..?" I questioned, acting sheepish.

"Oh don't think I'm all dumb. Your aunt was six-teen once."

"Oh goodness!" I exclaimed, ducking my head to look at my feet. My aunt just laughed.

"Too soon I guess." She said as she walked away to hang her coat.

The rest of the night was uneventful, and quite, and as soon as I knew it, it was Sunday.

Sunday passed with a blur, with no sign of Jacob, and then it was Monday morning. _School. _

I woke up, with Akia licking my face, _again. _

"Ughh! This best not become a habit for you now Akia!" I mumbled, as rubbed the sleep out my of my eyes. I sat on the edge of my bed, Akia getting over excited as she saw me waking up; jumping around, licking me, and barking. This always made me smile, there's something special about dogs and making me smile. Dogs always greet you, no matter for how long they haven't seen you, and greet you like they haven't seen you in _years. _This definitely described Akia, she had only not seen me for a few hours, and it was because she was sleeping not because I left.

I turned to look at my clock and it read 5:00AM. _Dammit, way too early. _But too late, I was already awake no use in trying to go back to sleep.

I took Akia out to pee, and got ready for school. I did the usual, but more slowly, I had no hurry. Concidering I had more time than usual, I decided to iron my hair to make it straight. My mom loved it when I ironed my hair, I looked more like her with straight hair rather than my natural curly hair. When I was all ready it was only 6:00AM.

"Ughh still to early." I groaned, annoyed that time was still going too slow. I decided to give Akia a walk around the neighborhood, and when I came back it was 6:30AM. I decided I might as well start walking to school, I wasn't expecting Jacob to give me a ride anymore.

The walk there wasn't bad at all, I had walked my first day. But thank goodness, this time no car slashing me. I got to school at 6:55AM, I had taken my sweet time to get there, I was in no hurry. I still had a long time to go before first period. I went to the covered courtyard and sat on the first available bench I saw, and took out a book I've been reading. I don't remember sitting there too long when someone started talking to me.

"Hello." He said as he stood in front of me. I looked up to see a tall, well not as tall as Jacob anyways, average sized a guess you can say, boy with shaggy light brown hair.

"Hey." I replied politely.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you around." The boy said confidently. He was a good looking guy. He had light tan skin like mines, but you could tell he was Quileute, with gorgeous dark green eyes. You could tell by how he talked, how he stood, that he was well aware that he was good looking. I don't consider that a bad thing, it just depends how you act upon it, because being too full of yourself was never a good thing.

"Yeah, I haven't been here too long. I just moved here."

"Oh cool. From where?"

"Miami, Florida."

"Wow, what a big jump. From super sunny to super rainy? That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Oh well that's rude. I didn't introduce myself! I'm Marco." He smiled.

"Well I'm Aurora, but call me Auri."

"Oh wow, that's a nice name."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey well do you want to sit with me and my friends. You look lonely."

I giggled. "Sure, I'd love to."

I grabbed my book and stuffed it in my bag, and followed Marco to a table filled with kids.

"So you guys always get here so early?" I asked.

"Yeah, we like to hang out before school."

"Oh. That's cool. I just woke up super early today, I usually don't wake up this early."

"Oh well maybe you should start, I'd like to get to know you better. I don't think I have any classes with you." he said. _Oh goodness, he's a flirt. _I just blushed in response.

As we got to the table we were greeted with 'heys' and 'hellos'

"Hey bro, wassup?" He said to Marco, then he looked at me. "Oh and who's this?" He said as he winked at me. He was also another good looking boy, with a blow out and brown eyes.

"I'm Auri, I'm new here."

"I'm Robert. That explains why I don't have your number." He said, trying to act all smooth. I hated when guys acted that way; I don't think it's cute when guys act like players.

"Wow that's a _crappy_ pick up line." I said, clearly annoyed.

"Wow, someone is in a _crappy _mood." He said mocking me.

"Wow, someone thinks their funny."

"Ignore him Auri. He's a skirt chaser." said a girl there.

"I can tell." I said as I smiled at her.

"I'm Stephanie. Welcome to La Push." She said nicely.

"Thank you." I said politely.

Marco started laughing. "Real smooth Robert. I'll show you how it's done." _Yup deffintily overly confident, not good. _I narrowed my eyes at him, and rolled my eyes.

The rest of the table was polite, and they weren't over confident jerks. I talked to Stephanie and Marco calmed down with the 'player ways' and we were talking.

"Uh oh, look it's Paul. He's coming this way.. This should be interesting." Stephanie said, clearly amused.

"Huh?" I said simply and turned around to see Paul, one of Jacob's friend, heading our way.

"Hey Auri." Paul greeted. Stephanie and Marco looked at my curiously.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" I didn't get to talk to Paul too much, but from the little time I spent with him, I found that he had a temper, losing it twice at the bon fire, and he had a tendency to be rude, but I had no problem with him so far. I found it weird that he came over here to talk to me.

"Nothing much." he said simply, then looked around at the table. "Where's Jacob?" He asked, cocking his eye brows at me.

"Uhmm.. I don't know."

"He left you alone?" He said, a bit confused.

"Uhh. I haven't seen him today, Paul."

"Doesn't Jacob take you to school?"

"Not today, no."

"Are you guys fighting?"

"Uhh, no..well yeah, uhh I-I don't know. Why?" I asked, Paul looked so horrified at the idea of Jacob and I fighting.

"That's strange."

"Jacob Black?" Marco asked sounding a bit amused.

"Yeah. Back off Marco." Paul replied, looking serious.

Marco chuckled. "She's not Black's girl yet. How about _you_ relax Paul?" He said as he stood up, sizing up Paul. Why someone would want to do that, I have no idea; Paul was much taller and much more intimidating than Marco. I'm pretty sure Paul could take Marco easily.

"I don't think Jacob would like you hanging around the likes of _him_." Paul said to me, looking very intimidating. I almost couldn't find my voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't think Jacob has anything to do with who I hang out with. He doesn't own me Paul." I said harshly. Who did these Quileute boys think they are? Did they think they own me, and I could only be friends with them? _They thought wrong. _

Marco just laughed in Paul's face. "I don't think she wants to leave."

"I think you should stay out of this." Paul threatened as he got closer to face Marco.

I instantly panicked, they looked like they were about to fight. Paul's fists were clenched and he was shaking, something that seemed that all the Quileute boys shared when they were upset. His muscles were tensed and his eyes bore this strong glare that looked like it could kill.

"Paul? Paul, please calm down." I pleaded as I placed one hand on his forearm. He seemed to calm down at my plead but he still looked like he could kill.

"Let's go look for Jacob, I need to talk to him always." I said pulling on Paul's arm. He wouldn't budge. He then shrugged off my hold, and he looked about to hurt Marco. I didn't mind him hurting him, but I don't think fighting would be a good idea.

Marco took a few steps closer. "You don't have to go. I can behave, Auri, unlike Paul." and grabbed my arm. _That did it. _

Paul grabbed my arm, a bit to hard, and pulled me behind me. The strong pull made me go off balance, and fall behind Paul.

"Paul!" I yelled as I landed on my behind. Paul then let out a loud un-human like growl, that sounded like it belonged to an animal. I watched Paul horrified as I thought he was going to begin to fight with Marco. Just as I saw Paul lift his fist, Jacob, Quil and Embry came in and grabbed Paul.

_Aghh Crap. What did I do?

* * *

_

**So tell me what you think, review please! Don't be scared to be harsh..**

**P.S. The name Marco was for you Natalie ;) So what do you think..should I let him get his pretty little face messed up? haha **

_

* * *

_


	9. Chapter Nine: Rough Morning

**So.. it's been a _while.._PLEASE forgive. I'm not gonna give excuses, I just had some distractions in my life for a while.. and I'm working on adding another story :) But I think I'm going to finish Ironic Wolves first. Anyways, this chapter is short.. cuz I really didn't know what to write, and it took me forever to get an okay idea. Hope this chapter is as good as the others, I felt it could have been better, but I needed to update. So I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for your reviews and some of you even messaged me to update my story! Thank you, it flatters me that you all are such eager fans! **

**Shaybay55**

**Soccer-softball chick26**

**Bee-Kay x**

**Amandine**

**Perfect love kills all fear (thank you for your amazing two reviews)**

**Guppyloveshoes**

**Nati**

**twilight0452**

**Queen Sable**

**Running with wolves**

**Gryffindor Gurl2**

**THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN**

**Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram**

**Thank you all for your reviews, and keep reviewing :) **

**I'll try and update more frequently! Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Jacob's Point of View**_

So I am officially the worst imprinter _ever_. I am far from the 'protector' that I should be for her. I had lost my temper and just left there in her house just shocked, and probably mad that I had reacted that way she looked, broke my heart into tiny little pieces. I might sound like a love stoned idiot, but that's the way imprinting goes. But what kind of imprinter yells and gets his imprint mad? The _worst_ kind; me.

I hadn't seen her, well in my human form, since that Saturday afternoon and I was already dying inside. I spent my Sunday moping around at home, totally torn. I didn't want to go see Auri, afraid of rejection, her not wanting to see me. It came slowly, but Monday morning was here.

"Come on man! Wake up!" Embry yelled as he came with Quil, crashing thru my bed room door.

I groaned in response, I was seriously not ready to get up; I had stayed up just thinking about Auri, and I bet I had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty, you already slept in long enough. It's 6:15!"

I growled and rolled out of bed, giving them a glare.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." I said, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. They nodded and walked out of my room.

When I was ready it was 6:30, and I was walking to the kitchen.

"Alright let's go. Next time you guys walk." I said a bit annoyed. This wasn't the start of a good morning.

Embry and Quil walked behind me and got in the back seat of the car silently, which was odd of them to be so quite and not fighting over the front seat; which was reserved for Auri. Once Quil had won the front seat, and Auri had to sit in the back with Embry. I smiled as a remembered an awkward looking Auri thru the rear view mirror.

But that smile disappeared as I came back to reality and looked back in the rear view mirror and saw a guilty, worried Embry and Quil.

"Okay, what did you guys do?" I had to automatically assume they did something wrong.

"Nothing Jake. We know you aren't in the mood this morning after what's happened with Auri, that's all." Quil said, sheepishly as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh."

"And by the way are you gonna pick her up this morning?"

"I really don't know if I should. I should give her some space, but at the same time I'm dying to see her."

"We already left the front seat open, pick her up." Embry said lightly with a smile.

"Sure, sure. I guess."

When we got to Auri's house, Quil and Embry waited for me in the car giving me and Auri some space when she came out. I knocked on the door, but all I heard was Auri's dog, Akia, barking. Maybe she didn't want to see me, but then I caught her scent. It seemed that she already began walking to school. My fears proved to be correct; she didn't want to see me and even took this precaution to avoid me.

I walked back to the car, and was greeted by Embry's questions. "What happened?"

"She already left."

"Oh, sorry man."

Embry and Quil caught that I wasn't in the mood to talk, or mess around and stayed quite the whole ride to school.

"Well maybe you can talk to her after class?" Well _almost_ the whole way.

"Yeah, I guess. But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Why wouldn't she? I bet she's just as upset as you are." Embry concluded.

"She is your imprint after all." Quil sounded confident about that statement, but how could he be so sure? Imprint or not, she still got mad and seemed to be avoiding me.

"Sure, sure." I was still not in the mood, I was still in between if I wanted to see Auri or wait until she came to me; I didn't take rejection well.

When we got to school, I tried to get Auri's scent to find her but it was too weak. I would catch something but it wouldn't smell exactly like Auri, just a little off.

"Looking for Auri?" Quil said with a smile. He knew what it was like to have an imprint.

"Yeah, but I can't exactly smell her. Her scent is all funny, smells like burnt hair."

"Maybe a new perfume?"

"I guess."

We walked towards the covered court yard where we always were during before school hours.

"Hey what's Paul doing over there?" Quil said looking off to the left.

"No idea. Hey, isn't that Auri over there?" Embry said, looking at me. Sniffing the air like a small dog.

I slapped the back of his head. "Stop doing that. People are looking at you funny."

Embry chuckled, and gave a small howling noise. More people looked at him with puzzled looks and were probably wondering what drugs Embry was on.

"Can't help it. I'm an animal." He said seductively, looking at a girl passing by.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and your also an idiot."

Embry was the quite shy one growing up and Quil was the obnoxious, over confident idiot. But the roles got switched when we made our first flip. Quil calmed down, having an imprint, and Embry got a new confidence with his new, more developed body, that came with phasing.

"No, that girl has straight hair. Auri's is wavy looking." I said looking at the table Paul was standing in front of. "Marco and Robert are over there." I said looking over at the table. Marco and our group really didn't get along too well. Marco thought he ruled the school and was intimidated by me and it was always a fight to show how tough he was. _He really didn't know what he was getting himself into. _

"I hope Paul can keep his cool." Embry piped in.

As soon as Embry finished that statement, Marco stood up and was sizing up Paul.

"You jinxed it." Quil stated with a slap on Embry's shoulder.

With that we quickly got up and started walking over there, not wanting to cause a scene if we ran.

"Agh crap, whose that girl? She's getting in the middle of Paul and Marco." Quil said. That was clearly a problem, and we all quickened our pace.

The girl was talking to Paul, and grabbing his arm as if urging him to leave with her.

Then Marco grabbed the girls arm and that seemed to piss off Paul even more.

Paul grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her behind him and the girl fell backwards.

"Paul!" the girl yelled as she hit the ground.

At that moment Paul lost it, he was about to grab Marco, but Embry and I got a hold of Paul just in time.

"Into the forrest NOW!" I ordered, using my beta voice. Paul and Embry both ran off into the direction of the forrest; Paul couldn't be around people like that.

"Auri?" Quil questioned looking at the girl on the ground. She was grabbing her wrist, it looks like she took a bad fall.

"Yeah?" She said trying to get up with one hand. My eyes instantly widened, that was Auri! But why did she have straight hair?!

"What did you do to your hair?" I instantly blurted out, sounding horribly mad. Quil shot me a questioning look; that was probably not the best thing to say at first when your imprint is on the ground.

"Don't worry, I can get up on my own." Auri said sarcastically. Quil reacted faster than I did, and helped her up. "You okay? That wrist doesn't look too good." Quil said as he picked her up.

"It stings a little, but it should be fine." she said rubbing it with the other hand.

I was still in some sort of shock, and then I came back into reality.

_Auri had once again put herself in danger with an almost phased werewolf, Wonderful. _

_**Auri's Point of View.**_

Ouch. My wrist was killing me. "It stings a little, but it should be fine." I lied, I was just about to burst into tears. I had to have sprained something because I could already feel the swelling forming.

I looked at Jacob, he looked pretty pissed off. He saw me on the floor, practically tearing grabbing my wrist and he asks me about my _hair_? And it wasn't like a nice, 'What did you do to your hair, it looks good' thing, but it was more like a 'What did you do to your hair, it looks hideous.' _Yeah, real smart Jake._ That automatically made me feel horrible, Jacob's words were pretty heavy to me.

"What are you Paul's mom?" Marco said with his witty attitude of his.

"Shut up Marco, your lucky Paul didn't mess up that pretty little face of yours." Quil spat back.

"Did you hurt your wrist, Auri?" Marco asked, as he approached me.

"Get away from her." Jacob growled. His face was totally dark, and it was almost scary. It sent shivers down my spine with just hearing his icy voice.

"Thanks, but I'm a big girl Jacob; I can handle on my own." If he wasn't gonna be nice, neither was I.

Jacob looked down on me, and his expression changed, he now carried a look of hurt.

"I don't think you should talk for Auri, Jacob. She doesn't want you." Marco said with a dark chuckle. Jacob's face fell even more, and it was killing me to see him like that.

"Shut up Marco, no one is talking to you. And I don't want you either. Now excuse me, I'm going to see the school nurse."

"Fine. No one wants you either." With that I turned to walk away, leaving a stunned Jacob behind.

"Wait Auri. Jacob and I will go with you." Quil said as he gently grabbed my shoulder. "If that's okay with you." He said gently with a smile, easing some tension everyone was carrying.

"Sure." I gave Quil a small smile.

Quil walked beside me and Jacob was behind us, carrying an emotionless expression.

"Let me grab that for you." Jacob said in a monotone, grabbing my bag.

"Thanks." I looked at Jacob and caught his eyes, they were so sad for some reason. I couldn't help but to feel guilty, that was probably my fault.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Hey guys, I'm sorry. That was my fault and I…"

"There's nothing for you to be apologizing about, Auri."

"Uhm, yes there is. So let me finish my apology."

"There really is no need to be apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong." Leave it to Quil to take Jacob's side.

"I was rude, let me apologize for that."

"Not a chance." Quil was the only bubbly one at the moment, Jacob and I looked at him with equal annoyance. No one was having a good morning, but props to Quil; I guess he was trying to change the mood.

"So where did Paul go?" I felt bad that he almost got in a fight. As soon as I asked, that annoying happy look got wiped off Quil's face. Quil exchanged a pointed look with Jacob, as if having they're own silent conversation.

"He needed to cool down." Jacob quickly intervened with a tone that made me regret asking.

"Oh. Well maybe he'll accept my apology; I'll look for him after school."

"No need to."

"Yes there is, and I will."

Jacob sighed, and looked at me. "Sure, and Auri I need to talk to you."

"Yeah. I guess we do need to talk." I went to scratch the back of my head out of habit, but then a sharp pain reminded me why I couldn't do that so easily.

"AGH! Mother..!" I said hoping up and down in pain and I bit my lip holding back yelps and profanities. Jacob and Quil looked at me curiously. "Of a thousand baby bunnies." _What? I don't like to curse.._

Quil and Jacob snickered. "A thousand baby bunnies?" Quil questioned. They seemed amused by my way around cursing.

"It was either that or ducks."

"That was odd." Jacob concluded.

"What? It's better than cursing. I hate a dirty mouth."

"Pftt, then you'll love me." Embry said coming out of no where as he went to give me a hug. I looked around for Paul, but I didn't see him, they had left together when Paul was mad.

Embry closed in for his hug, but of course Embry's hugs weren't fun. "OH OUCH! No Embry, stop!" He was crushing my wrist. Out of pure reaction I flung my foot and went to hit his shin, but apparently it hurt me more than it hurt him. I let out a painful scream, and Embry immediately let me go. "Oh my gosh! Ow, ow, ow, ow!!" I fell on my behind to the ground, now it wasn't just my wrist I hurt, my foot and toes felt like they were demolished.

"What did you do Embry?!" Jacob yelled, he looked furious.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

Quil bent down to where I was, the floor, and tried examining me. "What happened? Did he hurt your wrist more?"

At that point I couldn't hold back the tears, I was in pain. I felt like I had kicked the wall and the wall has hit me back! "My foot! My foot!" was all I could say. I couldn't grab my foot because I couldn't let go of my wrist.

"Your foot?"

"Kicked Embry, hurt. OUCH!" Yeah, I know, pretty pathetic. That was all I could say, there was pain shooting up my foot!

Embry and Jacob were having a heated disagreement, and I heard shouting but I really couldn't pick much out.

"I'm sorry Jake! I didn't notice she hurt her wrist!" and a "Calm down before you phase and hurt someone!" Were a few things I heard Embry yell. _Phase? _What was that suppose to mean?

"Should you guys really be arguing right now? I think as much Auri is enjoying you guys fighting, we should really take her to get looked at." Thank you Quil, Thank you!

Jacob took his eyes off Embry for the first time, and looked at me. His expression changed, he was mad then in pain. _I was starting to think he was bipolar. _

He then flung himself to the ground and his hands hovered over my body, trying to find a suitable place to grab me. He then snaked his hands under me, and lifted me like I weighed absolutely nothing.

"How are you feeling? Am I hurting you? I'm sorry."

"Fine, fine." I said, giving him nods. I just held on to him, using his shirt as a tissue. I just had a few tears, but the wetness on my face didn't feel good with La Push's cold air. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would have enjoyed being in Jacob's arms. He had his strong arms around me, and his chest was so comfortable, and he had this warm woodsy smell; too bad I was in pain.

He continued with the questions, making sure he wasn't hurting me, until we got to the nurse's office.

The nurse was a middle aged woman, and it seemed that the school didn't have that many incidents because she was sitting down reading a magazine.

As soon as she saw Jacob and me in his arms being cradled she got up immediately. "Oh dear! What happened?"

"She slipped."

"Oh no. Well set her down on his table and lets have a look see." Jacob sat me down and he still had that worried in pain expression.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"She hurt her foot and wrist, ."

The nurse then grabbed my wrist gently. "Can you close your hand?"

I tried to do as she said but I only got half way there. "Just barely." The nurse glided her hand around my wrist, feeling the bones.

"You have a little swelling, but it looks like a sprain. Now let's take a look at your foot."

The nurse gently untied my shoe, but I still felt every little movement she did. My foot didn't seem to fit in my shoes anymore.

"Wow it's really swollen. Sorry sweetie, but I'm going to have to cut open the shoe, I don't want to hurt your foot anymore than it already is" I just nodded as I saw her cutting away at my shoe.

The nurse rolled away my sock and with one glance she made her diagnostic. "I think you fractured your metatarsals. It's all swollen and bruised already. I can't do much, you need to go to the hospital."

"Her what?"

"Metatarsals. The bones in her foot that are below her toes" She said, motioning down at the bones she was talking about.

"Oh."

"So your name, so I can call your parents."

"Aurora Kit. My aunt, I don't live with my parents." Great, another reminder about my parents..

"Okay." With that she walked out into another room to call.

"I'm sorry Auri." Jacob said looking down at his feet.

"For what? Relax Jake. You didn't do anything?"

"You put yourself in danger twice because of me."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Danger? What danger?

"Nothing never mind." He sighed.

I laid down on the observation chair, table thing, and sighed.

_What a hell of a morning._

* * *

**Hmm, poor Auri... Sorry for all the drama. Is it too much? Please leave your constructive criticism, I really appriciate it. **

**Sorry, this chapter might have came out not so good right? Let me know.. **

**Review please? **


	10. Chapter Ten: Hospital Smells

**Hello Again, to all my readers. Well err, I'm updating again -finally- And I'm happy to announce that I also posted another story called 'The Other Black Wolf', I posted two chapters on that one so that's why I've taken so long to update 'Ironic Wolves'. I wanted to add both the same day. Please be sure to check out my new story and tell me what you think in a review. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram**

**Kiki**

**Freckleface6763**

**This is Nichole Cullen**

**guppylovesshoes**

**WL Chastain**

**Giggles**

**running with wolves**

**stephanieis way toaddicted**

**brattyteenagewerewolf**

**Ruthe-La**

**-harlem syndicate-**

**Nati**

**Keep reviewing everyone!

* * *

**

_**Auri's Point of View **_

It provably didn't take my aunt fifteen minutes to arrive at the school and barge into the small office where Jacob, me, _and_ Embry and Quil; who had came into the room as soon as the nurse left to call my aunt.

"Auri! Hun, are you okay!?" Aunt Cathy yelled as she ran into the room, making me jump. She ran directly up to me and gave me a hug.

"Sprained wrist, sprained wrist!" I yelled.

"Oh sorry sweetie." she said with a little giggle. My aunt was the sort of girly girl, and she always had that cute prissy voice.

She let go of me, and looked at my wrist. "So you just sprained your wrist? No fractures? You scared me!"

"I fractured my.." I said looking for the word again.

"Metatarsals." Jacob finished for me. Aunt Cathy finally looked around and say the boys.

"Oh, hello." She said as she stood up. "I'm Cathy, Auri's aunt."

The guys introduced themselves, and each one shook my aunt's hand.

"Wow, the town people are right. You guys are giants!"

I couldn't help it, I let out a laugh. "Yeah Aunti, they're freaks." Leave it to my aunt to blurt out exactly what she was thinking.

"Heyyy! Or maybe your just _freakishly _short." Embry said, rolling his eyes. Like a young high school girl with attitude.

"Exuse you?" My aunt said seriously.

"Oh no, not you.. Auri." My aunt continued to stare at him. "I'm sorry, sorry!" Embry said quickly, he was clearly worried he had offended my aunt; but I knew better.

My aunt then let out a huge smile. "Just kidding!" Leave it to my aunt, she always had jokes.

I just had to laugh at Embry's expression, he looked confused. "My aunt has a sense of humor, where do you think I get it from?"

"I knew she was kidding," Embry said clearly embarrassed. "and your not that funny Auri."

"Oh, of course not." I said sarcastically.

"So shouldn't you be getting to the hospital?" Jacob said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Can you walk Auri?"

"Yeah I don't think so. Jacob carried me here." I said looking at my swollen foot. _Yeah, not a good idea to walk._

"Wanna lend a hand Jacob? Auri is to big and heavy for me."

"Are you calling me fat?" I said in mock hurt.

"Yes." Oh gee thanks. "May you Jacob?"

"Sure sure, no problem." Jacob said with a small smile.

"And shouldn't you boys be getting to class?" She asked as she looked down at her watch. "The bell is about to ring any moment now.." And at that second it rang. "There it is." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I think we should get to class. Come on Embry." Quil said as he stood.

"Can the nurse write you a pass Jacob?" My aunt asked.

"I can go with you to the hospital, if you'd like?"

"Can you? Your not gonna miss anything important?"

"No, I'll make it up. Don't worry."

"And your parents won't mind?"

"No, he'll understand."

"If your sure.."

"Positive."

"Okay well let's go then."

"Well get better Auri. Well see you later." Quil said.

"Later alligator." I looked at Embry, _alligator? _What drugs was that boy on?

"What?" He asked looking at my amused expression.

"And you call me odd, pfttt.."

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, thanks guys. See you guys later."

Embry and Quil walked out, and Jacob picked me up.

"Sorry if I'm heavy, if you want I can hop to the car." I felt weird being carried by Jacob. It was too intimate for a pair of friends.

"Not a chance." Jacob looked down at me, and smiled. I had missed that smile. "Besides you weigh close to nothing."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I crossed my arms; I was still feeling a tad awkward.

"So, how's your foot? Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not really. The pain numbed out, I still feel it, but it wasn't as bad twenty minutes ago."

"Well that's good."

I felt like a child again as Jacob slid me into my aunt's car. I carefully slid to the other side and rested my feet on the seat next to me, taking the whole back seat.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Jacob said and closed the door.

Jacob got in the front seat with my aunt, and we began our trip to the hospital.

As soon as I saw the words 'Emergency Room' I felt butterflies. I then remembered how much I hated hospitals and doctors.

"Fork's hospital?" Jacob asked, sounding a little worried.

"Yes. Why? Is there anything wrong with this hospital? It was the closest one." My aunt asked, as she looked for parking.

"Yes. Well, err, no." He stuttered, looking for words. Like he was about to say something he shouldn't. "I just never been here."

"Oh, well we're trying it out with our guinea pig. Right Auri?" My aunt joked as she parked her little blue car.

"That's real comforting. Thanks Aunti." Aunt Cathy just giggled. "So are you going to be hopping or shall mister muscle man carry you?"

"I would love to walk, but I think I'm in enough pain. If you don't mind carrying me, Jake?"

"No problem." Jacob came to my side of the door and picked me up and cradled me like I weighed close to zero again.

I bet Jacob felt weird carrying me into the hospital like a child. I laid my head against his chest, and I could hear him breath. It was quite comforting while the nerves were building up. I didn't get squeamish when it came to blood and needles, I was around them all the time. I wanted to be a veterinarian after all, but when it came to be being poked and opened with needles and such, yeah that bothered me.

I heard Jacob hold his breath for a second and his muscles tightened around me as we entered the hospital. I looked up at him and he was slightly scrunching up his nose.

"Hate the smell of hospitals?" I had to assume it was that. Maybe he got nervous just because of the smell, or maybe it brought up bad memories? But I could tell he didn't like being here.

"Huh?" He looked down at me, with a look that looked like it belonged to a hunter.

"The hospital smell. You don't like it." I said as I taped his nose with my good hand. He looked at me with a confused face. "Your making a face, Jake."

"Oh.. Yeah. The _smell_."

"I personally like the smell, reminds me of cleanness." I mean what's cleaner than a hospital? "Guess so." He said not even looking at me. His attention was else where, and he looked like he was on alert for something.

A nurse came with a wheel chair and Jacob sat me down on it; guess he was tired of carrying me. Another nurse came and gave papers to my aunt to fill out and then they rolled me to room with Jacob and my aunt on my tail.

"A doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said gently leaving us in a room.

"Can you tell us which one?" Jacob asked. He looks like he was at an edge.

"Which ever doctor is on duty, sir."

"Sure, sure."

Me and my aunt looked at Jacob curiously, he looked anxious.

"Relax Jacob. Auri is the one getting looked at." Aunt Cathy laughed. Jacob was looking around like a child who was waiting for the doctor and wanting to make a run for it.

"Huh?" Jacob seriously wasn't in the same room as we were, he was totally out of it.

"Jake? Are you okay? You can leave if you'd like." I offered. But as soon as I said that, the doctor came in and, oh my gosh was he good looking! He looked like a doctor from a movie. His skin was unnaturally pale, but it was perfectly smooth and clear. But his face was wrinkled as he seemed to be smelling something very unpleasant. But what really caught my attention was that he had the most unusual eye color; they were golden.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." The doctor said as he extended to shake my aunt's hand.

"Hi." She squeaked. Guess she had noticed how good looking the doctor is. I couldn't help but to giggle.

Dr. Cullen then came to me, and shook my hand as well.

I immediately jerked my hand away from Dr. Cullen as soon as he let go of my hand, and Jacob jumped up and was right next to me in a blink of an eye, glaring at the doctor.

"Relax Jacob, I'm not going to hurt her." Dr. Cullen said calmly, intently looking at Jacob. How did Dr. Cullen know Jacob already; I didn't hear him introduce himself? I thought Jacob didn't know this hospital?

"Sorry, your hand is ice cold." I said looking at the doctor hoping I didn't offend him.

"Oh, sorry. I was holding a cold water bottle." Dr. Cullen said politely, but not looking at me but at Jacob. They both looked tense and they both shared a disgusted face. Dr. Cullen tried hiding it more than Jacob; he was more open about it. Jacob looked like he could kill, and that looked actually scared me. He looked like he was standing taller, towering over me, like a mother protecting her young.

My aunt looked at Jacob and the doctor curiously; she was probably thinking what the heck was up between the doctor and him and I was thinking the same thing.

_How odd. _

_**Jacob's Point of View**_

As soon as I was in the hospital my worry proved to be correct, I smelled it; _leech. _

I had remembered one of the Cullens worked here, and wanted to go to another hospital rather than the one in Forks for Auri. But how could I explain to Auri's aunt, Cathy, that we should dive all the way to Port Angeles or Seattle, which was too far, because in Forks my only natural enemy was there.

I felt Auri's and her aunt's stare on me and Carlisle. I was fighting instinct while I was in the presence of a vampire, and that's not an easy thing to do.

"Enough Jacob, I have a job to do." Carlisle said low enough that Auri and her aunt wouldn't be able to hear. I just huffed in response.

"So what seems to be the problem, Miss Kit?" He asked Auri.

"Auri, doctor. The school nurse said I broke…" The name always slipped her. "Those bones in there." She said motioning to her right foot, laughing her natural soft laugh.

Carlisle laughed as well, that metallic laugh that belonged to a vampire.

The leech bent down on his knee, kneeling to Auri's height on the wheel chair.

He, -no wait- _it, _grabbed her foot that was polished with bright orange toe nails, and started to gently glide his fingers over her swollen foot. Auri cringed as the blood sucker probably pressed too hard. I was towering over them the whole time, my stare pointed at the leech, just in case he messed up.

"Sorry Auri. So from what I see, and the little that I feel. You definitely broke your metatarsals and maybe the tibia." He glided his hand over Auri's ankle. "Which is right there."

"Ouch. So please tell me your not going to open my foot or poke a needle anywhere." Auri pleaded, she sounded worried.

"You want to be a Vet and your scared of a little needle?" Auri's aunt laughed.

"Eyyy. It's different when your the one giving the shot and then it's another to receive it." Auri snapped back. It seemed she really didn't enjoy needles. I was going to kill Embry when I saw him, this was his fault. She didn't hurt herself too bad when she fell but Embry broke her foot with a hug.

"Can't promise you that. But it doesn't seem like we need to. I just need an X-ray, and we'll see the best way to treat the fracture."

"Okay. And my wrist, Dr. Cullen?" She then handed out her wrist to the blood-sucker.

"The nurse had said it was a sprain but just to make sure."

"Sure, I'll take a look at it." The leech glided his hand over her wrist briefly before coming to a conclusion. "Looks like a sprain, no worries there Auri. That should be fine in a couple of weeks."

The leech then stood up and smiled politely. "So a nurse will come to get Auri to get an X-ray, and then we'll be back here and review the results."

The leech looked reluctant to leave, like he said something to say, but didn't know how to say it.

He had on a torn expression. "Auri, are you _Quileute?_"

Auri looked at the leech with a confused look. "Yes sir, only half. Why do you ask?"

Weird question to ask, of course she is. From what Auri had told me she looked like her Quileute mother but still had some of her father's characteristics. But her mother's characteristics over powered her dad's, there was no question about if she was from Quileute decent or not.

The leech still had a curious expression and he looked at me. "Jacob?" He asked.

Was he asking me if I was Quileute too? That was seriously a dumb question, he knew this. We had a treaty with the leech, how could he forget?

The leech raised his eye brows, looking a bit frustrated. What the--oh, wait, I know.

"No." I said bluntly. The leech had thought Auri was also a werewolf.

He then nodded and left the room. As a mythological creature himself, he needed to know if we needed to cover up anything.

"I'm going to kill him." Auri said in a serious tone. I just had to laugh at that, Auri wasn't the violent type.

"Who?" I asked, snickering. Auri shot me a glare. _Wow, she was serious. _I didn't take her for someone who had a temper.

"Embry." She said, as if the name offended her.

"Aurora Marie Kit, don't talk like that!" Auri's aunt exclaimed, pronouncing Auri's full name. "That's just rude."

Auri rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever."

A nurse then came in and took Auri to get the X-rays, leaving me anxious that Auri was out of my sight. _Yeah, sad, I know. Overprotective werewolf, what can I say? _It felt like an eternity, but Auri came back with the leech rolling her in the wheel chair. I almost growled, but contained it. I'm sure Auri and her aunt saw the tension between the leach and I and how I acted towards him.

"Well Auri, the damage is pretty bad." The blood sucker started as he slapped the x-rays against the light board, and started pointing at what looked like Auri's foot. "What did you do, kick a wall?" He said, with a chuckle.

"No, a oversized, teenaged boy." Auri said through gritted teeth.

"A _quileute _teenaged boy." I emphasized.

The leech chuckled again. "That explains allot."

**Auri's Point of View**

"That explains allot." Uhh, does it? Jacob and acted so strangely, like if they were talking in code.

Did I mention how much I hate being the patient in a hospital? Personal hell wouldn't describe it.

I felt like I was in that little hospital room for half an eternity.

"There we go, Auri. We're all done." said as he finished wrapping my foot and ankle.

I looked down at my foot, it was now decorated with a bright green cast. _Wonderful._

"How long until I get it off?" I asked .

"I'd say about two to three weeks."

"Oh? That's not too bad, I guess."

stood up. "Alright, well my work is done. I hope you have a fast recovery, and let's try and not to hit any of the boys, right Auri? It hurts you more than it hurts them." He said, sounding amused, looking at me then at Jacob. He made it sound like a piece of advice. I couldn't help but to think there was something they were hiding.

So now for about two weeks I would have to limp everywhere or use crutches. I held on to Jacob for support as we walked out of the hospital room and into the lobby.

"So you kids wait here, and I get the car?" My aunt suggested. "It's raining, and you can't get that thing wet." She said pointing at the cast. _Oh right. _

"Okay. We'll wait here."

Jacob and I sat there in silence, awkwardly. There was things that needed to be said, but who would start?

"I'm sorry." Jacob suddenly blurted out, answering my mental question to myself.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. But you have to understand, there's things I can't share with you just yet." I said looking straight, I saw Jacob's hurt expression from the corner of my eye.

"I out of all people can understand that. There's secrets I keep as well." I couldn't help but to feel hurt. He's keeping things as well?

"Time, I guess." I said, finally turning to look at Jacob. "Your a good guy Jacob, I.. Don't wanna lose you." Wooah! Did I just blurt that out?!

Jacob had that mesmerizing smile on his face, that I adored. "You won't." I practically felt my face split in two with this ridiculous grin I had on my face. Jacob's face then turned serious. "Problem is, once you know what I'm keeping from you, will I lose you?" I was immediately confused. "Wha.." I went to speak but my aunt's honking interrupted me as she pulled up in the sheltered entrance of the hospital. Jacob smiled, and stood, helping me get up as well.

"So friends?" Jacob proposed. I nodded.

Mystery was most definitely not my thing, I was now filled with worry by Jacob's words.

_Jacob Black, what are you hiding?_

* * *

**This chapter was more of a filler.. nothing too interesting happened, so I guess it was pretty boring. Next Chapter will be better.. and it will be soon. Don't forget to review.. **


End file.
